


12 Snowglobes For Christmas

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Magic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Ni Harry ni Severus tienen buenos recuerdos de la Navidad. Durante la primera Navidad de Harry en Hogwarts, sucede algo más mágico de lo habitual. 12 esferas de nieve fueron pedidas por un Harry borracho de alegría navideña sin saber ni el paradero de quien las esta recibiendo ni de si estas llegaran a su destino. La magia de las esferas se encargará de ello, pero Severus tampoco sabe quién esta enviando estas misteriosas esferas que le recuerdan a un villancico.***Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling. La trama y debrayes son completamente producto de mi enferma mentecita.***Va a haber contenido adulto, así que, si no es lo suyo, no lean esto. Si eres fan del snarry y el slash, welcome!***Fanfic de extensión variable en los capítulos... es decir, algunos serán casi drabbles y otros serán más extensos.





	1. Una Perdiz En Un Peral

> _En El Primer Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió...  
>  _ _Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Harry no estaba muy emocionado por la Navidad. Estaba feliz de poder quedarse en Hogwarts luego de haber logrado llegar al castillo, y empezar su educación mágica, pero no le emocionaba la Navidad. Mucho de ese sentimiento "grinchoso" se debía a los Dursley ¿Quién podía amar una fiesta donde él cocinaba una cena para un ejército y luego era obligado a ver como engullían esa comida dos cetáceos terrestres mientras lo veían con esos pequeños ojos de cerdos cebados, diciéndole sin palabras lo poco que lo querían ahí?

No, no, no. Navidad para Harry significaba mucho trabajo y sufrimiento psicológico. Pero otra parte de él, sabía que la Navidad debía significar algo más profundo. A veces, cuando lograba escaparse por estas fechas de su tortura diaria llamada "tareas para ganarse la comida", lograba ver los preparativos de otras familias. Familias que de verdad sentían el llamado de la sangre y se amaban.

Se veían felices, risueños y compartían momentos como peleas de nieve, construir muñecos, comer galletas, hornearlas, hacer las comidas juntos... ese tipo de cosas con las que Harry solo podía soñar.

Cuando escucho de los otros chicos de su Casa que podía quedarse en el castillo, no lo dudo dos veces y escribió su nombre en la lista. Su amigo Ron también se había inscrito, diciendo que sus padres irían a visitar a uno de sus hermanos mayores que vivía en Rumania, Charlie, por lo que recordaba de los nombres de sus hermanos que aún no había conocido.

Eso significaba que los gemelos y Percy también permanecerían en el castillo. Hermione si se iba a casa por las fiestas e insistía en que podían aprovechar las vacaciones para investigar sobre Flamel.

En fin. Harry solo estaba entusiasmado de que podría comer, dormir o hacer cualquier cosa, excepto trabajar en Navidad.

* * *

Severus Snape odiaba la Navidad. Desde pequeño sus Navidades representaban a sus padres peleando, luego a su padre borracho y largándose a un bar para luego presentarse de vuelta a su casa para alguna de las siguientes cosas: golpear a su madre, golpearlo a él, abusar sexualmente de su madre, abusar de su madre y forzarlo a ver.

Después de conocer a Lily, Severus pasaba la Navidad con la familia Evans... lo que generaba sentimientos encontrados en Severus. Adoraba las festividades y el ambiente de una familia normal y "amorosa", si no fuera por la presencia constante de Petunia.

Petunia siempre estaba al borde de arruinarle el día de Navidad a su hermana y a él, por añadidura.

Si Lily horneaba galletas, Petunia procuraba romperlas. Si Lily hacía adornos para el árbol, Petunia los escondía, tiraba, rompía o arruinaba de alguna manera. Llegó incluso a cortarle su suéter navideño que su madre recién le había tejido, y planeaba echarle la culpa a la propia Lily.

Severus observo el hecho y cuando Petunia se fue de la habitación de Lily, él entro y deseo fuertemente que el suéter estuviera intacto. Funciono. La magia salvaje de Severus logró restaurar el suéter y fue una delicia para él cuando Petunia observo a su hermana bajar a la cena de nochebuena, vistiendo el suerte que en teoría, ella había destruido.

Severus le agarró rencor a Petunia en nombre de Lily, ya que Lily aún amaba a su hermana. El no tenía esos problemas ni apegos emocionales.

Luego vino la separación de él y Lily luego de esa maldita tarde donde los Merodeadores lo llevaron al límite. La Navidad pasó a ser un asunto triste. Había perdido a su primer amiga y su madre había estado enferma por meses, luego Eileen murió una semana después de su 17 cumpleaños y cayó en las garras de los Mortífagos.

La Navidad era un mal recuerdo de épocas felices y la odio más que cuando era niño y las pasaba en Spinner's End.

Llegó la fatídica noche de Halloween y la Navidad que siguió, Severus la paso bebiendo botella tras botella de whiskey y sintiéndose como una mierda al día siguiente.

No, la Navidad había pasado de ser una "fiesta" que él evitaba, a una que disfrutaba y ahora, a una que odiaba con toda su alma. Todos esos hipócritas deseándose paz y buenos deseos, cuando sabía que muchos de ellos se debían rencores añejos. Ahí estaban los Parkinson, fingiendo buena voluntad con los Malfoy, cuando el contrato de matrimonio entre ambos herederos era una transacción comercial. Una que ambas familias no querían, por una pelea añeja entre los padres de ambos patriarcas, pero que a final de cuentas les convenía.

No, demasiada hipocresía. Quizás habría algunos que de verdad fueran sinceros pero... él no tenía ni la disposición ni el tiempo de buscarlos.

Severus Snape, no odiaba exactamente la Navidad, odiaba lo mal que le hacía sentir en el alma.

* * *

El día de Navidad fue un poco agridulce, más dulce que feliz en opinión de Harry. La Navidad estaba probando ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Había tenido obsequios y había comido todo lo que quiso. No hizo quehaceres domésticos, nadie le había gritado o encerrado y en general, la había pasado muy bien... hasta que Ron le recordó un doloroso detalle durante la comida.

—Estoy seguro de que tu regalo llegará mañana—.

—¿Mi regalo? —Harry parpadeó sorprendido. No había pensado en dar regalos, pero supuso que era lógico—¡Oh sí! ¡sí! Seguro llegará mañana tu regalo Ron—.

Ron asintió y volvió a su comida, pero Harry estaba planeando sus siguientes pasos. Necesitaba un catalogo de envió de lechuza. Neville ocupo uno, seguro si llegaba al dormitorio podía tomar prestado el catálogo de Neville y solicitar regalos con envío inmediato. Al fin y al cabo, tenía dinero para pagarlos y por primera vez en su vida, gente a la cual obsequiarle.

* * *

Harry encontró rápidamente el catálogo de regalos de Neville y pasó rápidamente las hojas viendo las imágenes y seleccionado artículos que creyó seguros: un libro para Hermione, unos dulces para el señor y la señora Weasley, una caja de bromas estándar para los gemelos, otro libro para Percy, y una bufanda de los Chudley Cannons para Ron.

No conocía a los otros hermanos de Ron y a Ginny apenas la había visto unos segundos antes de subir al tren, así que no se sentía seguro de enviarle nada... bueno, quizás unos guantes rosas autoajustables. Era Navidad después de todo.

Entonces vio una página que lo atrajo poderosamente. Había una imagen de una figura tallada en madera de un árbol con esferas de cristal, que decía "Para tu verdadero amor, doce regalos de Navidad. Cuando más te necesiten y no puedas estar, estos regalos podrás enviar". Las letras pequeñas del articulo decían que no era necesario dar un nombre, ya que el objeto estaba encantado para llegar a tu verdadero y único amor.

Cada esfera llegaría en un momento de necesidad extrema y no solo en Navidad. Cuando finalmente llegaran los 12 regalos, decía el anuncio, se revelaría el mejor consejo de la vida para esa persona especial.

Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Sonaba loco y disparatado, incluso para el mundo mágico, pero estaba borracho del ambiente navideño y dispuesto a gastar en frivolidades por primera vez en su vida y lo anoto también en su pedido.

Una media hora más tarde, Hedwig iba camino a entregar la orden de Harry junto con una bolsa de galeones para cubrir los gastos.

* * *

Severus Snape odiaba muchas cosas de la Navidad pero no los regalos, aunque los suyos llegaban hasta el Boxing Day. A pesar de su negativa a formar parte de las festividades, recibía obsequios de parte del resto del personal, incluso de Filch que de alguna forma, veía un espíritu afín en él y le daba un presente sencillo. No es como si el squib tuviera mucho dinero, pero Snape apreciaba el gesto.

Cada mañana del Boxing Day desde hace poco más de una década era lo mismo, se duchaba, se ponía ropa cómoda pero aún negra y luego de un café en su sala de estar, vería hacia la mesa de centro y vería un montículo de presentes envueltos en sobrios colores y moños sencillos y discretos.

Por eso cuando vio un presente envuelto en colores alegres, demasiado navideños para su gusto, se preguntó si Albus habría roto su promesa de nunca usar sus colores chillones de su ropa, en su obsequio navideño.

Severus se encogió de hombros mentalmente y lo tomo entre sus manos. El presente era un perfecto cubo y se sentía algo pesado, y eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención sino la tarjeta en elegante caligrafía: "Para Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones, Profesor de Pociones de la Escuela Hogwarts, Abra el sobre adjunto por favor"

Severus, contra todos sus instintos que le advertían que esa nota era inusual y debería aventar el obsequio a la chimenea, no fuera a ser alguna trampa, abrió el pequeño sobre que estaba pegado a la tarjeta, debajo de ella.

 

 

> _**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _
> 
> _De parte de la compañía de Juguetes, Obsequios y Novedades "Owl Post Fast-Services", le deseamos Feliz Navidad y le hacemos partícipe de un obsequio especial de parte del Amor de Su Vida._
> 
> _El presente en sus manos, es un articulo muy selecto que tiene encantamientos especiales para localizarlo en momentos de gran necesidad. Fue hecho por un artesano de la Toscana que encanto cada uno de los objetos para ser entregado en cualquier momento y no solo en Navidad o Boxing Day._
> 
> _Como parte de la magia de los objetos, no se revelará el nombre de la persona que le envió los obsequios, ya que él o ella tampoco le conoce a usted. De hecho, este articulo ha sido enviado por esa misma magia, etiquetado y con su nombre, sea cual sea, por los encantamientos embebidos en el._
> 
> _Esperamos estos presentes sean de su agrado y su amor lo encuentre pronto._
> 
> _Saludos desde Owl Post Fast-Services_
> 
> _**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** _

Bueno, al parecer la compañía no tenía idea de quién era él y alguien, hombre o mujer, le envió un obsequio sin saber quién era él. Eso era extraño, incluso en el mundo mágico. Fue hasta su catálogo de obsequios y reviso todas las hojas hasta que encontró el artículo, en un anuncio discreto y ahí estaba. Un árbol tallado con doce esferas. Las esferas estaban opacas y no podían verse los obsequios.

Severus supuso que la caja traía el árbol y las esferas. Pero eran 12, ¿estarían todas o habría solo algunas o una? Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Arrancó el papel del regalo, cosa inusual en él, ya que siempre solía quitarlo con cuidado y doblarlo para los elfos domésticos que les encantaba tenerlo. Efectivamente, ahí estaba la figura de un árbol tallada en madera, un pino de hoja cerrada, incluso olía a un pino real y las hojas eran muy delicadas. Sin embargo, no había 12 esferas, sino una esfera vacía.

Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué habría una esfera vacía? ¿O sería que no estaba "extrema necesidad"? y ese concepto era vago ¿A que se referían con una "extrema necesidad" y como ayudaría una esfera de cristal en ello?

Severus estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando una perdiz miniatura salió de detrás del árbol y lo miró fijamente. La pequeña criatura hizo un sonido curioso y empezó a correr por la mesa y saltó de ella.

La visión saco de su ensimismamiento a Severus quien empezó a correr detrás de la criatura que ahora estaba corriendo por el lugar y pronto escuchó el crash de un objeto rompiéndose ¡La maldita perdiz estaba destruyendo su habitación!

Finalmente, la criatura alcanzó su buró y tiró una fotografía al suelo y Severus logro atraparla y la llevó hasta la esfera y la criatura saltó de su mano a la esfera de cristal donde había un árbol de peras ¡Una perdiz en un peral! Severus bufó. ¿Qué recibiría después? ¿Dos tórtolas?

La realización de que eso era una posibilidad enorme lo golpeo y observó como la esfera se llenaba de nieve y ahora era una perfecta esfera de nieve donde la perdiz parecía estar contenta corriendo alrededor de su árbol de peras.

Severus bufó una vez más y empezó a reparar las cosas que rompió la criatura, hasta que llegó a la fotografía que había tirado la perdiz diminuta. Era su fotografía favorita de él y Lily cuando eran dos Primeros Años. Lily se veía tan feliz y él se veía inocente y "tierno". Sus ojos aún tenían ese brillo inocente que conservo, contra todo pronóstico, hasta al menos el quinto año que sucedió aquella terrible "broma" de los Merodeadores.

La fotografía estaba partida en dos, incluyendo el marco, papel, todo. Lily ahora estaba lejos de Severus y Severus de ella. Aún así, Lily buscaba estar de vuelta junto a su amigo pero un  _Reparo_  no estaba haciendo el truco.

Severus pasó el resto del día hechizando un bastidor que mostraba una escena invernal, que él llegó a pintar para Lily y nunca pudo entregarle, para trasladar la fotografía hacia el marco y entonces paso las dos imágenes rotas poco antes de la cena. La imagen era de una cabaña decorada por navidad, un muñeco de nieve y una laguna congelada con varios pares de patines al lado. Los dos "niños" ahora estaban disfrutando de la escena invernal.

Definitivamente se veían más felices, más como los niños que él quería recordar al final. Lily, su ausencia dolía desde hace tanto, mucho antes de su muerte. No quería sumergirse en ese pozo de nuevo, así que salió de su habitación y fue al gran comedor para cenar.

No le sorprendió ver de nuevo a Potter sentado a la mesa, cerca del Weasley más joven y los dos terrores pelirrojos. El maldito niño Potter, el clon "perfecto" de James... hasta que volteó en su dirección y vio los ojos de su amiga, mirándolo desde esos anteojos.

Lily seguía viva, al menos una parte de ella, a través de su hijo.

No importaba lo que él sintiera por el niño, él había prometido proteger el último vestigio de Lily y eso haría.


	2. Dos Hipogrifos

> _En El Segundo Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…  
>  Dos Hipogrifos  
>  Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Si tan solo el maldito niño Potter no fuera un pársel… no, no debía pensar así, se repetía a si mismo Severus Snape. Resultó que el Niño-Que-Vivió compartía un don con el Señor Oscuro. Un don por el cual muchos Slytherin darían todo el oro de sus bóvedas de Gringotts.

Pársel. Potter hablaba el idioma del Gran Salazar Slytherin ¿En que demonios se había metido? ¡Proteger al mocoso iba a matarlo antes de los 40… lo cual, pensándolo bien, no era tan grave. Estaba tan cansado y toda esta algarabía pre-navideña estaba matándolo lentamente.

¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín, Albus insistía en celebrar esta odiosa fecha? Severus no lo sabía, pero entre los “alegres y jubilosos” y la preocupación por el niño-que-era-un-dolor-en-el-culo, estaba teniendo una migraña del tamaño del calamar gigante.

En días como estos es cuando Severus pensaba en tomar algo de cicuta mezclada con su whiskey, o ponerla en el té de Albus, o ambas cosas. Seguro que sería un caso digno de los aurores investigar por que Albus murió envenenado y también su Maestro de Pociones.

Severus estaba en esas cavilaciones, tomando su tercer vaso de whiskey de fuego, cuando en su mesa de centro apareció una esfera como la del año anterior. Curioso, esta venía sin la envoltura colorida.

Igual que la anterior estaba vacía y Severus suspiró, volteando la mirada al techo de sus habitaciones, buscando las tórtolas miniatura que, suponía, estarían revoloteando ahí. No había tórtolas. En su lugar, había un solo hipogrifo hurgando entre sus frascos de ingredientes, rompiendo los frascos en el proceso.

Ya había unos 5 frascos, antes de que Severus decidiera poner fin a esta tontería. El diminuto hipogrifo le gruño lo mejor que pudo con su hocico lleno de gusanos en conserva y salió volando de la repisa con rumbo a un extraño nido pegado en una de las antorchas.

Ahí en el nido, estaba otro hipogrifo que parecía… bueno, decaído.

El hipogrifo ladrón dejó su botín ante el hipogrifo melancólico y este simplemente suspiro, si es que eso era posible. Severus no sabía que hacer, así que hizo lo mismo que con la Perdiz y acercó la esfera, pero los hipogrifos no saltaban hacia ella.

—Vamos, salten—El hipogrifo ladrón lo miró como pidiéndole ayuda para su ¿Compañero/compañera? Lo que fuera.

>> Supongo que necesita que le animen—El hipogrifo ladrón lo miró apreciativamente y asintió. Genial, ahora era terapeuta de hipogrifos diminutos que quien sabe que eran en realidad. Severus bufó pero puso manos a la obra.

Primero intento con la salida fácil, una poción, pero el diminuto hipogrifo no pareció animarse. Intento el acercamiento del otro hipogrifo y le trajo diversos animales muertos, incluso un trozo de hurón, pero nada parecía animar al animalito.

Finalmente, Severus intentó el camino de Albus… las palabras motivacionales.

>> Mira, no se lo que te sucede, pero si de algo sirve, tu compañero parece estar preocupado por ti y no importa lo mal que la estés pasando, debería ser algo bueno saber que tienes un amigo que es incondicional tuyo, como lo es él—Severus no sabía si eso había funcionado y por un latido, pareció que el animal no entendió nada, pero se hizo a un lado y el otro hipogrifo saltó al nido.

Ya con los dos animales en el nido, Severus acercó la esfera y esta los atrapó dentro. Ahora, dentro de la esfera que rápidamente se estaba llenando de nieve, había dos hipogrifos haciéndose arrumacos dentro de un nido.

Severus colgó la esfera en el árbol tallado que guardaba en un cajón especial, encantado específicamente para que solo él pudiera abrirlo y verlo. Estaba agotado de tratar con criaturas emocionales, estuvieran vivas o no. Quizás algo de frío ayudaría a que se despejara y poniéndose su capa de invierno, salió a patrullar por el castillo.

Iba caminando por una ventana cuando vio al Niño-Que-Vivió, hablando con su lechuza. Se veía exactamente igual que el maldito hipogrifo deprimido. Quizás estaba siendo muy duro con el muchacho, por mucho que fuera el clon de James Potter, ni siquiera su padre habría aguantado el escarnio al que estaba siendo sujeto su hijo.

Tenía a los Weasley y a la sabelotodo, pero quizás, eso era insuficiente. Sus amigos siempre le dirían lo que creían que él quería oír, y en un lugar en el fondo de sí mismo, sabía que podían mentirle y eso le impedía confiar totalmente en ellos.

Recordó una ocasión que Lily le envió a una chica Slytherin que acaba de romper con su novio, unos chocolates y una nota donde le decía que ella era una belleza y que el idiota de su ex no se la merecía. Era inusual de un Gryffindor tener esa compasión por un Slytherin, pero después de todo, Lily no era normal, en un buen sentido.

Severus recordó que Lily se había escudado en que ella necesitaba oírlo de alguien que no la conociera en realidad, por que así sería más fácil para ella recuperar su confianza. Los amigos, aun bien intencionados, podían tratarla con pinzas.

Severus no entendió nada de su explicación, pero hizo como que entendió. Quizás, y solo quizás, podía tomar el ejemplo de Lily y animar al pequeño clon de James.

No podía enviarle un regalo, su “buena obra” no podía llegar a tanto, quizás una carta mostrando apoyo, pero no podía enviarla el mismo y con su letra… bueno, podía fingir la letra. Eso debería hacer el truco.

Luego de un par de minutos, tenía una nota que sonaba a todo, menos a un amigo o un admirador, solo un simple alumno anónimo. Conjuro a un elfo doméstico y le dio la orden específica de dejar la nota al alcance de Potter, pero de forma que parecía que alguien la dejó a propósito para él.

El elfo se fue y Severus no sabía bien si eso era lo correcto, pero estaba hecho.

* * *

Harry acababa de terminar su paseo por los jardines nevados y se sentó junto al fuego para calentarse. Los gemelos estaban en medio de algo, alguna broma seguramente, planeando junto a Lee Jordan y Ron estaba durmiendo de forma “poco agraciada”.

Harry había dejado a Hedwig afuera para que cazara y ahora se sentía algo solo. Los demás Gryffindors que no eran Weasley, Hermione, Colin y Lee, le huían como la plaga y eso lo estaba haciendo sentir muy mal. Era de nuevo Privet Drive pero sin Dudley.

Solo un maldito don que él ni quiera sabía que era malo poseer. ¿Y por que era malo? La serpiente del zoológico no parecía mala, simplemente estaba molesta pero no intento atacar a nadie, fue el idiota de Dudley quien la molestaba, él y miles de niños iguales que creían merecer todo.

¡Dios! Como detestaba a los niños como Dudley. No le extrañaba que la serpiente le agradecería. Ojalá también pudiera hablar con Hedwig, ¿O eso también se consideraría oscuro?

Harry estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando notó un pedazo de pergamino, doblado y con su nombre en una caligrafía despatarrada. Lo tomo pensando que sería algún mensaje de Ron, Hermione o incluso de Colin, pero cuando vio bien la nota, no tenía realmente el remitente.

 

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Para Harry Potter,_
> 
> _No me conoces, soy un chico de Slytherin, pero comprenderás que si alguien de mi Casa se entera que te contacte… no sería agradable para mí._
> 
> _No importa mi nombre, lo importante es que comprendas el porqué te escribo. No eres oscuro, ¡Por Merlín! Soy una de las personas más agradecidas de que Quién-Tú-Sabes desapareciera. Sería muy difícil que quién pudo destruir a Quién-Tú-Sabes fuera un mago oscuro._
> 
> _Muchas personas no entienden los dones mágicos y etiquetan muchos de ellos como oscuros. El pársel solo te permite entender a las serpientes, pero es considerado oscuro por que las serpientes son vistas como símbolo del mal._
> 
> _Bueno, eso es una idiotez. Pregúntale a las gemelas Patil cuál es la postura de la India sobre las serpientes ¿Y qué hay del horóscopo chino? Personalmente, pienso que los horóscopos son una tontería, pero no se puede negar que el signo chino de la serpiente tiene muchas cualidades, entre ellas la belleza, inteligencia, atracción y sensualidad._
> 
> _¿Te parecen esas características oscuras? ¿Por qué no analizamos a los dragones? Los muggles tienen miles de libros donde los dragones son símbolos del mal, pero el mundo mágico los considera símbolos de poder y sabiduría._
> 
> _Mismo animal, diferente punto de vista._
> 
> _Daría todo el oro que poseo para poder poseer tu lengua privilegiada, podría hablar con Lucille, mi anaconda albina y mejor amiga, la cual no puedo tener en Hogwarts, pero mamá la cuida por mí._
> 
> _Me he extendido más de lo que quería. Una disculpa._
> 
> _No digo que me agrades, por que no te conozco lo suficiente, pero creo que los Gryffidiotas están siendo bastante cobardes para ser la Casa del tan mencionado valor del que hacen alarde si te huyen como a la viruela de dragón. Y tú te ves deprimido…_
> 
> _¡Has que te crezca una columna vertebral y camina alto, imbécil!_
> 
> _¡Tienes un don que hasta los Malfoy te darían su fortuna entera por poseer siquiera un día!_
> 
> _¡Recuerda eso!_
> 
> _En fin, es hora de terminar. Solo, abraza tu talento._
> 
> _Feliz Navidad Gryffidiota._
> 
> _Atte, Un Slytherin._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Era la nota más insultante que Harry había leído… y justo la que más lo animo. ¿Qué importaba que los demás creyeran que él era oscuro? Esta serpiente de jardín tenía razón. ¡Cualquier Slytherin sangrepura mataría por poseer su don! Una cosa en común con su amado fundador.

¡Hasta el bastardo de Snape seguro le daría un Excelente en una poción si creyera que eso le daría un día como hablante de pársel!

Bueno, pues basta de lloriqueos y de andar por los rincones escondiéndose.

—¡Ron! ¡Fred! ¡George! —Los aludidos voltearon en dirección de Harry—¿Qué dicen de una guerra de bolas de nieve? —.

La sonrisa de Harry era casi igual a la de los gemelos cuando estaban por hacer una broma y eso los alentó—Necesitamos más gente—Dijo Fred—¿Qué opinas de incluir a Lee y Colin? —.

Lee asintió vigorosamente t Colin pareció ser conjurado. Pronto, los 6 niños estaban lanzándose proyectiles de nieve unos a otros y riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

En las sombras de la puerta cercana a ellos, había un Maestro de Pociones muy complacido de su pequeño estratagema.


	3. Tres Veelas Francesas

> _En El Tercer Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…_  
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_  
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_  
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Lupin-el-maldito-hombre-lobo ahora era su “compañero”, su colega profesor. Severus Snape no podía estar más enfadado, incluso si quisiera llegar a un nuevo límite de furia. Lo cual, tomando en cuenta su carácter, no era un límite pequeño.

¿Qué en el nombre de merlín poseyó a Albus para contratar al lobo con su “antiguo compañero de armas” fuera de Azkaban? Severus no lo sabía. Sospechaba el porque el lobo estaba ahí. Albus seguramente quería tener al menos un Merodeador de su lado. Alguien que conociera bien el comportamiento de Black.

Albus también olvidaba el comportamiento permisivo de Lupin durante sus años de escuela, incluso cuando tenía la facultad de hacer algo como prefecto desde su Quinto Año.

No, Severus no estaba feliz con el Lobo como compañero.

* * *

Esto fue peor que aquella vez que Potter perdió los huesos del brazo a manos del incompetente de Lockhart. Esta vez el Niño casi se había matado al caer de su escoba. Por fortuna solo había habido una baja ese día.. la escoba de Potter.

Lo cual, por otro lado, iba a ser devastador para el niño mimado. No todo era malo.

Ahora el problema principal era como tratar con el mocoso y su propensión a desmayarse, y por ende ponerse en situaciones potencialmente mortales, ante la presencia de los Dementores. Merlín sabía que el también tenía demonios que salían muy fácil ante la presencia de estas criaturas chupa-almas.

Paso dos días y sus noches cavilando y no logro llegar a una conclusión.

En el desayuno del tercer día de cavilaciones, resultó ser el día en que Lupin debía tomar su “medicina especial” y empezó a prepararla. Estaba por poner una dosis en una copa cuando un pop sonó a su lado y al voltear, en la mesa de trabajo, justo al lado del acónito, estaba la esfera de ese año.

Era raro que llegara así. Normalmente la encontraba en su mesa de centro. Severus se encogió de hombros mentalmente y procedió a buscar a las tres figuras miniatura que debían estar por ahí.

Busco y busco y no las encontró… hasta que intento usar su cucharon y vio sentado en él a una chica de cabello rubio, casi platinado. Si estaba una chica, debía haber otras dos cerca.

Las encontró jugando alrededor de la copa en la que iba a servirle su poción a Lupin. Intentando alejarlas de la copa, las pequeñas figuras de chicas lo notaron por primera vez y por alguna razón, decidieron hablarle en ¿francés?

Voces angelicales, melodiosas y casi como una sirena… ¡Veelas! Las figuras eran tres veelas francesas.

¿Por qué veelas y por que francesas? Cada vez entendía menos el contenido e intención de las esferas. Se supone que acudían a él en momentos de extrema necesidad y él no era quién estaba en peligro, sino el idiota de Potter.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y empezó a intentar poner la poción en la copa y las pequeñas veelas seguían cantándole y tratando de treparse a él.

No importaba a donde fuera Severus, las tres veelas lo seguían como polillas a la flama y no lo dejaban trabajar. Esto estaba irritándolo, si no le daba su poción al Lobo, entonces Lupin sería peligroso para los alumnos, y el no quería, por mucho que despreciara a los mocosos, que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado por él.

Necesitaba distraerlas.

Intentó primero con algo de adornos de oropel, nada. Luego intentó con sus mejores frascos de pociones, esos que eran carísimos y regalos de consuelo de Albus, cuando era evidente que a Severus no le había gustado su regalo de Navidad. Nada tampoco.

Intento varios objetos, incluso dulces, los calcetines horrendos de Albus, les arrojo whiskey que le había regalado McGonagall, nada. Las veelas continuaban siguiéndolo y él ya se estaba cansando.

En un desesperado intento, convocó su patronus… funcionó. Las tres pequeñas veelas estaban obnubiladas y alababan a la cierva plateada por su belleza y gracia, al menos lo que Severus entendió de su francés. Mientras estaban distraídas, acercó la esfera y las tres veelas fueron atraídas a la esfera desde donde seguían viendo a la cierva.

La cierva de plata, el protector de Snape, la representación de todo aquello que lo hacía feliz, desapareció en un suspiro y las pequeñas veelas se entristecieron, pero cuando la esfera se lleno de nieve, usaron la misma para construir una cierva de nieve.

Snape de verdad que no entendía el patrón. La única constante era que acudían cuando no encontraba como proteger al mocoso que había jurado cuidar. ¿Quizás las esferas acudían a él por esa causa? ¿Tan importante era el mocoso para él? No, la importante era Lily, y por desgracia, él era su último vestigio.

De repente, la solución lo golpeó a su dilema anterior a las veelas. ¡Un patronus! Tendría que comentárselo a Lupin, que a pesar de ser “bueno” en Defensa, no tenía ni un hueso estratégico en su cuerpo.

Llevó su copa al lupino y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, en medio de un mar de papeles y ensayos, curiosamente, había unos pocos con tinta roja y el lobo parecía exasperado. Severus levantó una ceja, evidentemente, Lupin no estaba disfrutando su nuevo papel como profesor, por desgracia, compartían un rasgo ¡maldición!

—Ten tu “medicina” lobo—Dijo Severus golpeando con la copa el olvidado escritorio de Lupin, quien se sobresaltó—Veo que sabes para que es la tinta roja Lobo, uno creería que les pondrías un aceptable a todos los idiotas—.

Lupin bufo ante la declaración de su compañero profesor—Empiezo a entender las motivaciones de tu sarcasmo, Severus—Dijo Lupin agarrando un ensayo de los que tenían tinta roja—Escucha esto: los “boogarts” reciben ese nombre por que cuando te espantan hacen boo—.

Severus lo intentó, pero no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa ante la estupidez escrita ahí. Lupin la notó y continuo—Se pone mejor: la mejor forma de deshacerse de ellos es ponerlos en “ridículo”, quizás llamarles por nombres o algo así—Fue demasiado para Severus.

Estalló en una risa divertida que sonaba extraña en los labios del adusto profesor. Ver una risa sincera en Snape, hizo que Lupin se sintiera bien. Había una persona debajo de todo ese sarcasmo y pesimismo.

—¡Por Merlín! Si tuviera que apostar, diría que es o un Hufflepuff o alguno de mis “alumnos especiales”; Crabbe o Goyle—.

—Irónicamente, esos dos tuvieron bien su tarea—Snape pensó que le habían pagado a alguien o robado su tarea a alguien, al menos eligieron bien a su víctima—No, esta tarea, que solo consistía en un repaso de las criaturas vistas hasta ahora, es de la señorita Brown de Gryffindor, creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que estaba más interesada en observar con ojos de cordero degollado al señor Weasley más joven—.

—¿¡Tú!? ¿Tú calificaste mal a un Gryffindor? —Severus no salía de su asombro.

—Bueno, soy un profesor, debo ser imparcial ¿No lo crees, Severus? —Severus se sonrojo, sabiendo que él no era imparcial, como muchos profesores (cof, cof, minerva, cof, cof, quidditch, cof, cof).

Severus simplemente se dio la vuelta y le indico con la mano a Lupin que bebiera el brebaje de una buena vez. Lupin supo que el momento de complicidad había pasado y bebió el brebaje asqueroso pero necesario—Gracias, Severus—.

El aludido respondió con un seco cabeceo antes de agregar, volteando hacia Lupin—¿Me pregunto si has considerado incluir el encantamiento Patronus? —Lupin levantó las cejas sorprendido—No sería raro, considerando la “población” de dementores actualmente. Algunos alumnos podrían ser algo “susceptibles”—.

Lupin tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de felicidad que rayaba en lo molesto y, siendo sinceros, daba algo de miedo.

—¡Severus, eso es brillante! ¡Eso podría ayudar a Harry! ¡Gracias! —El hombre lobo actuó por impulso y deposito un casto beso en los labios del pocionista que primero se sorprendió y luego se molestó, apartando a Lupin y sus labios pegajosos con violencia.

—¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo! —Dijo Severus limpiándose la baba de lobo de sus labios—Haz eso otra vez y me asegurare de castrarte con mis propias manos—Siseó al último y salió del despacho de Lupin murmurando sobre Lobos y formas de evitar su reproducción indeseada.

Severus estaba molesto, por muchos motivos. Por que lo besaron sin su consentimiento, por que lo beso un ser que por poco lo mata en su juventud y sobre todo, por que no le molesto del todo ser besado por un hombre.

Él estaba enamorado de Lily, ¿Cómo podía haberle gustado que lo besara un hombre?


	4. Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla

> _En El Cuarto Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…_  
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_  
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_  
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_  
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

La verdad sea dicha, Severus necesitaba un trago. Uno fuerte, pero no podía beber nada en ese momento. El Señor Oscuro… había regresado, tenía que trabajar con Black y Potter no era quién le había robado estos meses de su almacén sino Barty Crouch Hijo.

Definitivamente iba a tomar toda su botella de whiskey cuando regresara de presentar sus respetos a su “maestro”.

* * *

Cuando acabó la reunión con su maestro, y a pesar de este “creerle” su excusa de no acudir a su llamado para preservar su lugar dentro de la escuela como espía, fue sometido a una ronda de _Crucios_.

Nada menos que lo que esperaba.

De verdad necesitaba ese trago.

* * *

La esfera de nieve estaba esperándolo en su mesa de centro, cuando atravesó sus habitaciones luego de haber informado a su otro “maestro, Dumbledore, sobre su reunión con el Señor Oscuro. La botella de whiskey lo llamaba poderosamente ahora y no tenía tiempo de buscar a las cuatro criaturas que seguramente acompañaban a la esfera de nieve.

Tomo un vaso y fue por la botella y se encontró que esta tenía una especie de corcho. No, no era un corcho, eso parecía un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla. Severus estaba por tomar la cerveza miniatura cuanto el tarro salto y cayó en la alfombra de la sala y empezó a dar saltos buscando a las otras tres cervecitas.

Estaban brincando cerca de la mesa de centro en un intento de subir a ella.

Severus pensó que esto sería fácil y levanto a las pequeñas cervezas hasta la esfera, pero cuando estas quisieron entrar, la esfera no las dejo.

Esto era extraño, las veces anteriores, las figuras fueron atraídas por la esfera, pero estas figuras tan deseosas de entrar en ella, no se les era permitido el acceso.

Ahora las malditas cervezas bebé estaban deprimidas y habían dejado de brincotear y una de ellas, empezó a dar pequeños brincos, no muy alegres hacia la botella de whiskey que Severus había dejado al lado de la esfera, en su esfuerzo por reunir a las figuras encantadas con su esfera.

Severus no sabía si fue la decisión correcta pero le sirvió un dedal de whiskey a los pequeños tarros y estos empezaron a brincotear de nueva cuenta.

Luego de varios dedales (para las pequeñas cervezas) y varios vasos de whiskey, Severus estaba felizmente sedado por la libación escocesa. Minerva era ciertamente, una Gryffindor irritante, pero tenía buen gusto.

Mientras estaba sedado por el alcohol, Severus pensaba en el servicio fúnebre de Cedric Diggory. Una joven vida segada antes de tiempo. Luego pensó en la Orden y lo idiota de Fudge al negarse a ver lo evidente por temor a perder el escaso control que tenía sobre el ministerio.

Pensó en el imbécil de Sirius, el maldito Lobo que aún seguía siendo tan amable, risueño y mortalmente aburrido, aun con la guerra ya tocando las puertas, finalmente, pensó en Harry.

No quería aceptarlo, pero el niño era bastante bueno si pudo enfrentarse a Voldemort y salir con vida y encima, traer consigo el cadáver del joven muerto, solo para que sus padres pudieran despedirse de él. Severus no se hacía ilusiones, sabía que un día, el padre o la madre, culparían a Harry por esa muerte, aunque Cedric solo estuvo en el lugar incorrecto y en el momento incorrecto.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien le cargará al niño, todas las responsabilidades por las muertes de la guerra. Alguien tendría que estar ahí para él. Pero era muy probable que no fuera él, aunque su desprecio por el clon enano de James Potter, cada año iba decreciendo.

Severus suspiró—Maldito Harry Potter, solo puedo prometer que te mantendré con vida—.

Las cervezas miniatura suspiraron (¿los tarros de cerveza podían hacer eso?), haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Severus y lentamente, con pequeños saltitos, fueron hasta la esfera y esta los dejo entrar.

Dentro de la esfera de nieve, con la misma cayendo, las cervezas empezaron a reanimarse y estaban ahora saltando nuevamente y parecía, entonando una especie de canción con el clic y el clac de sus saltos y choques entre ellas.

De alguna manera absurda, eso animó a Severus. Aún había esperanza si el bastardo sin corazón de las mazmorras, podía sonreír por algo tan idiota.


	5. Cinco Snitches De Oro

> _En El Quinto Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…  
> _ _Cinco Snitches De Oro_   
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_   
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_   
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_   
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Severus Snape estaba preparado para todo, _Crucios_ , desmembramientos, incluso para darle un baño antipulgas al idiota de Black, estaba dispuesto a aceptar incluso que le había gustado levemente el beso baboso que le dio Lupin hace dos años, pero no para lo que vio en la primera lección de Oclumancia de Potter, no para eso.

Severus Snape se había equivocado, terriblemente, con Harry Potter.

No en protegerlo, no en tratarlo con desprecio (finalmente, tenia genes de James Potter), sino en no haberse dado cuenta de que lo que el había interpretado como bravuconería genética de Potter, era un simple disfraz, una mascara como la que él usaba a diario…

Potter no era un niño mimado, sino todo lo contrario.

Esos… Muggles, habían reducido al hijo de Lily (no el Salvador del Mundo Mágico) en un elfo doméstico. No conformes con verlo reducido al papel de esclavo, todavía lo sometieron más con tortura psicológica, física y en general, desvalorizándolo cada vez más, con cada año que el muchacho crecía.

Snape, no pudo aguantar más y fue al baño a vomitar. Él, que siempre había sido un bastardo pero jamás una persona como su padre, había vaciado su odio más profundo en un niño maltratado, en un jovencito que había arriesgado su vida, no por la fama y la gloria, sino por que había personas en peligro, por que era lo correcto por hacer.

¿Ahora que debía hacer? No podía disculparse, pero tratarlo con desprecio iba a ser muy duro para él ahora. No podía ver más a James Potter, solo estaba Lily, su mejor amiga.

La esfera de nieve simplemente lo golpeó en la cabeza y aterrizó en el felpudo de su baño. Debería haber 5 figuras animadas por ahí cerca, pero no. Las figuras no estaban pululando por todos lados sino que lo esperaban tranquilamente en su sala, justo en la mesa de centro, y de alguna forma, el árbol tallado había salido de su escondite y estaba junto a las figuras.

5 perfectas Snitches del tamaño de una uña del dedo meñique.

Severus vio el patrón, las esferas acudían cuando pensaba en Potter, quizás por que era su prioridad número uno. La dos era mantenerse vivo para protegerlo.

5 Snitches. Tomo una y esta se abrió, lanzando un humo plateado que formó la imagen de un Harry Potter de primer año, en una proyección parecida a un patronus. Los detalles eran tan exactos, que parecía que Potter había sido reducido de tamaño y bañado en plata. Los ojos chispeantes del niño eran hipnóticos.

La snitch se cerró y revoloteo hasta la esfera y entro en ella, volando estática en espera de sus hermanas.

La segunda snitch formó la imagen de un Harry Potter con una espada. Sabía por los rumores, que Potter había sacado la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero y que mató al monstruo, pero no sabían que había sido la bestia. La figura del chico de 12 años era la de un guerrero, no la de un niño. ¿Qué tanto había sufrido? ¡Pregunta idiota! Esos muggles lo habían endurecido con sus “amorosos cuidados”.

La tercera era un Harry de 13 años lanzando un _Patronus_ magnífico y completamente corpóreo. Un ciervo, bastante esperable, que ahuyentaba a figuras ominosas, que debían ser los dementores que lo atacaron a él y al perro de Black.

La cuarta snitch reveló a un Harry tratando de llegar al cuerpo de Cedric, con el brazo sangrando, golpes, heridas en todo el cuerpo y corriendo mientras esquivaba maleficios que eran evidentemente mortales. La escena se diluyó cuando Harry llegó al cuerpo y convoco la copa del infame torneo.

La cuarta snitch tomó su lugar al lado de sus hermanos y la última de ellas se abrió, revelando a un Harry Potter cargando a ¿una niña?

Esto era extraño, ese Potter se veía obviamente endurecido con la vida, pero conservaba esa chispa en los ojos, del Harry de 11 años, con el mismo afecto, y esa niña era la viva imagen de su querida Lily ¿Sería la hija de Potter a futuro? Lástima que el humo plateado no le permitía ver si sus ojos serían los mismos de Lily.

La pequeña imagen intento tocar a Severus y cuando llegó a tocar su nariz, la imagen se desvaneció, niña y Potter incluidos.

La snitch se cerró y revoloteo hasta sus hermanas, sellando la esfera y tomando su lugar en el árbol. El cuál regresó sin más a su lugar donde Severus lo había ocultado.

Ver esas imágenes le dieron la resolución que necesitaba. Potter debía vivir, a cualquier costo. Y Voldemort debía morir, a cualquier costo.

Esa pequeña niña existiría, Potter crecería para darle vida. Y no importaba que eso le costara su alma, esos dos niños existirían, Potter y la pequeña Lily.

* * *

Severus no era un espía por nada, y sabía que el moc… Harry no se quedaría quieto, pero no podía ser amable con él frente al sapo rosado. Así que estaba buscando algo con lo que poder hacerse invisible. La capa del mocoso no le serviría por que ignoraba si la había dejado en el castillo o la llevaría consigo.

Debía encontrar algo…

De repente, uno de los libros cercanos al cajón donde guardaba el árbol de navidad tallado, cayó estrepitosamente y al levantarlo, vio el hechizo perfecto, aunque requeriría algo de su sangre… no importaba, tenía que salvar al mocoso de sí mismo.

Las esferas habían enviado una ráfaga de su magia en la dirección correcta.

* * *

Fue apenas un momento, un suspiro, pero el hechizo de Severus “invisible”, dio en el blanco y el velo del Departamento de Misterios se convirtió en un montón de polvo antes de que Black siquiera lo tocase.

Harry, el Gryffindor de siempre, cubrió a su padrino con su cuerpo mientras el Lobo los protegía a ambos. Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron con asombro cuando pareció captar algo con su olfato y volteó en su dirección.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Lupin no dijo nada y siguió protegiendo con su varita a un Harry que estaba asegurándose de que Black seguía en una pieza y entonces Bellatrix salió de ahí.

Severus lo sintió en su Marca, Voldemort había llegado.

La Orden más Harry y su pequeño ejercito se movieron al atrio donde Voldemort y Albus estaban peleando. Era la primera vez que Severus entendía por que Voldemort le temía a Albus. De repente, Voldemort notó a Harry, quién estaba siendo ocultado por los dos últimos Merodeadores (Colagusano no merecía ese nombre) y Voldemort simplemente desapareció.

Harry ahora estaba en agonía y gritaba al tiempo que se rasguñaba a si mismo y una voz sibilante salía de él. Voldemort se había posesionado de Harry.

_"¡No!"_

Severus lanzó hechizo tras hechizo sanador, rogándole a cualquier deidad que escuchara que dejaran vivir al niño. Finalmente, lanzó un hechizo que su madre lanzó la única vez que sus heridas no pudieron ser sanadas con medicina muggle.

La oleada de afecto envolvió a Harry en un cómodo abrazo, y los sentimientos de protección y afecto de sus padres, enterrados en lo profundo de su corazón, surgieron como una avalancha y acepto su destino a morir, si eso acababa con Voldemort.

Tanto amor no fue soportado por el alma corrupta de Voldemort y salió agonizante del cuerpo del chico.

Llego Fudge y su séquito de aurores y finalmente abrió los ojos a la verdad.

Albus decidió proteger a Harry del interrogatorio y lo envió a Hogwarts por traslador, que Severus aferró al mismo tiempo que el chico.

* * *

Severus escuchó por fin la profecía completa cuando Albus apareció en su oficina y le reveló a Harry la razón por la cual había arriesgado su vida. La razón por la cual, Voldemort los cazo a él y a su familia. La razón por la cual, Lily estaba muerta.

Harry estaba furioso con Albus y empezó a destruir su oficina, acusándolo de ocultarle cosas, de que si le hubiera dicho sus razones, no se habría puesto en peligro, Harry le lanzó acusación tras acusación de su desgraciada vida con los Dursley, por muchas barreras de sangre que hubiera y lo más sorprendente de todo: lo acusó de no haber hecho nada por él, Severus Snape, cuando Black lo lanzó a la cueva del Lobo, literalmente.

Albus le lanzó un Stupefy y Harry cayó desmayado en el suelo.

—Severus, ¿serías tan amable de llevarlo a la enfermería? —.

Severus ni siquiera respondió y simplemente desvaneció el potente hechizo desilusionador que le daba una invisibilidad casi total (maldito olfato lobuno) y cargó en sus brazos al adolescente.

Había algo reconfortante en poder hacer esto por el muchacho. Cuidarlo así.

Severus camino rápido hasta la enfermería y él mismo colocó a Harry en una cama y lo puso cómodo antes de hablarle a Madame Pomfrey. Iba a hablarle a la medi-bruja, pero en cambio, Severus se quedó embelesado por la imagen que ofrecía el dormido Harry.

Sus pestañas tenían lagrimas pendiendo de ellas como pequeñas perlas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y a pesar de las heridas y la suciedad de la pelea, Harry se veía… hermoso, los labios rosados entreabiertos…

Cuando menos lo notó, Severus había posado sus labios en ellos y presionó. Se sentían suaves y dulces y por solo unos segundos, Severus se sintió feliz, hasta que pensó en lo que estaba haciendo y se separó como si le hubieran dado una descarga de electricidad.

Le hablo a la medi-bruja que empezó a atender a Harry y Severus se fue de ahí, a encerrarse en su cuarto, temblando de miedo por lo que acababa de hacer.

Severus no supo que las 5 Snitches se abrieron dentro de la esfera y revelaron una escena final, donde él conocía a esta pequeña Lily. La pequeña se había lanzado a sus brazos y le daba pequeños besos en las mejillas.


	6. Seis Serpientes Empollando

> _En El Sexto Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…_  
>  _Seis Serpientes Empollando_  
>  _Cinco Snitches De Oro_  
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_  
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_  
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_  
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Finalmente era el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… y Severus no estaba feliz. Sabía las razones detrás de su nombramiento y si no fuera por que Albus Dumbledore estaba muriendo, no hubiera aceptado este absurdo plan. Además, que Potter estuviera ocupado con Albus le daba a Severus la excusa perfecta para mantenerse alejado de él.

Por que Severus Snape estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Desde ese día que llevó al niño a la enfermería y ese beso que le dio mientras dormía, Severus no había podido dormir bien y tenía constantemente sus escudos de Oclumancia tan arriba como podía. Albus sospechaba que algo había sucedido con el maestro pero no podía adivinar qué era exactamente. Si Severus tenía algo que decir, así se quedaría.

Por lo que estaba molesto Severus, era algo más simple. No sabía por que lo había hecho. Fue simplemente irreflexivo, irrespetuoso, podría decirse que casi asalto sexualmente al muchacho y sin embargo, recordaba ese beso unilateral con demasiada frecuencia.

Sumado a eso, Severus estaba reconsiderando su sexualidad.

Siempre pensó que estaba enamorado de Lily, pero cada vez más, se descubría a sí mismo pensando más y más en Pot… Harry. Y eso era otra cosa, en su mente, cada vez más, llamada a Harry por su nombre.

Había otras preocupaciones en su cabeza, sus Slytherins ¿Quién los cuidaría? Y Draco, ¿Qué demonios había poseído al Señor Oscuro para darle algo así? Seguramente esperaba que el niño fracasara y le diera una razón válida para exterminarlo. Un castigo ejemplar para Lucius.

Si no fuera por la redacción de su última promesa en el Juramento Inquebrantable, estaría obligado a matar a Albus. Esa fue una de sus mejores movidas y se lo debía a la maldita esfera de nieve que apareció en su casa una hora antes de que apareciera Narcissa. Y eso le reveló otro misterio.

Nadie además de él podía ver las esferas y a las figuras.

La esfera apareció sin más junto a él, mientras leía el periódico. El Lord le había asignado darle asilo a la rata de alcantarilla de Pettigrew y él, lo había convertido en elfo doméstico. Un pequeño castigo por haber traicionado a los Potter y por ende, haber condenado al muchacho a su vida de esclavitud.

Él también tenía su ración de culpa, pero Pettigrew era más culpable que él.

Cuando Narcissa y su loca hermana llegaron, Severus envió lejos a Pettigrew y entonces la vio. Una pequeña serpiente ¿empollando?, estaba enroscada alrededor de un huevo, encima de su chimenea, justo al lado de Bellatrix y está parecía no verla.

Cuando Bellatrix empezó a insistir en el Juramento, la serpiente le siseaba a la mujer y veía a Severus como implorándole que se negara. Cuando fue evidente que no podría negarse sin despertar sospechas más fuertes que las que ya tenía Bellatrix, la serpiente estaba pendiente de cada palabra dicha.

Eso le dio la pauta a Severus, Bellatrix le estaba tendiendo una trampa y él, hábilmente, cambió la promesa que estaba siendo pedida, él prometió “intentar” matar a Albus en lugar de Draco, tan vagamente cómo fue posible y antes de que Bellatrix pudiera decir algo, la magia selló el trato.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para la figurita de serpiente y en cuanto las dos mujeres abandonaron su hogar, la pequeña serpiente entro a la esfera.

Si sus cuentas eran correctas, habría otras 5 serpientes corriendo por ahí, pero no había nada, solo esa serpiente.

La segunda serpiente la encontró cuando Albus solicitó su presencia y le dijo sobre la maldición que lo había atacado y por fin le habló sobre los horrocruxes. Hablando de preocupaciones mayores. Un Señor Oscuro inmortal estaba hasta arriba de su lista de pesadillas.

Por fortuna, había una manera de matar a Voldemort, por desgracia, Albus no podía ser quién terminará el trabajo. Albus había decidido darle cierta información a Potter y ahora tenía en sus manos un conocimiento terrible.

Harry era un horrocrux.

Él debía evitar que el chico muriera y a la vez, permitirlo.

Su cabeza iba a estallar.

La segunda serpiente simplemente lo observó antes de salir de la oficina de Albus y lo siguió hasta las mazmorras donde se unió a su hermana en la esfera.

* * *

La tercera serpiente la encontró cuando observó a Pot… Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, al tiempo que Slughorn elogiaba las habilidades del muchacho en su clase.

Curioso, ya que jamás había manifestado tal talento en su clase.

La pequeña serpiente apareció frente a su plato y se deslizó junto a su huevo al bolsillo del Maestro de Pociones mientras este terminaba su cena y observaba una vez más a Harry y sus ojos esmeralda.

* * *

La cuarta serpiente apareció justo cuando acababa de someter a Draco para que hablara con él y se dejara de estúpidos planes. Él solo intentaba ayudar al niño idiota y mimado, pero este se escabulló.

Entonces vio a Harry, observándolo.

—¿Qué estas haciendo Potter? —Su voz parecía seguir llena de vitriolo pero Severus ya no podía hacer esto, sin sentir que se desgarraba por dentro. Era tortuoso.

—N-nada Snape—.

—Es profesor Snape, Potter—Dijo Severus, acercándose al joven.

Harry agarró valor y decidió atacar con todo—¿Qué fue eso con Malfoy? —.

—Eso, Potter, no es de su incumbencia. Regrese a su fiesta—Severus estaba volteándose cuando la mano del chico lo agarró de su túnica—Si aprecia en algo su insulsa vida, retirara su mano de mi túnica—.

—¡No! ¡Dígame en que anda Malfoy! ¿Por qué quiere usted ayudarlo? —.

—¡No le importa! —Dijo Severus, arrancando su túnica del agarre de Harry.

Severus estaba alejándose cuando Harry lo detuvo—¡Sigue siendo un maldito mortífago! ¡Cobarde! —Harry se arrepintió al instante al ver la cara de Severus.

Severus atrapó al muchacho contra la pared, sus alientos mezclándose, sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro que podría decirse que estaban en todo, menos en un enfrentamiento.

—Nunca me vuelvas a llamar cobarde Potter, si sabes lo que te conviene—.

Harry estaba mareado, algo le hacía sentir mal y bien, al mismo tiempo. El aroma de Snape le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago y parecía recordarle algo, como un Déjà vu. Se acercó más a Snape, sus labios casi rozando los de su Maestro. Harry se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, pero eso pareció poner nervioso a Snape, y entonces, sucedió.

La cercanía de Harry había sido demasiado para el profesor y dejó que sus labios se unieran a los del chico. La dulzura y suavidad que ya había probado, solo se había exacerbado con la consciencia de que esta vez, Harry estaba despierto.

Ambos hombres sentían que el tiempo de había detenido y miles de hormigas corrían por su piel, sensibilizándolos al otro, haciéndoles saber que algo trascendental estaba pasando.

La pequeña serpiente, observó complacida el desarrollo de las cosas y se deslizó en la túnica del profesor, antes de que este se separara abruptamente del joven y saliera casi corriendo en dirección opuesta, dejando a un Harry muy confundido… y cachondo.

 _“¿Qué demonios había sido eso?”_ Pensó el adolescente

Dos botellas de whiskey después, Severus apenas registro que la cuarta serpiente se había unido a sus hermanas.

* * *

La quinta serpiente apareció durante una de las tardes en que Severus experimentaba con pociones para evitar el fatídico destino de su mentor, no por que lo amara, sino por que su alma ya estaba manchada con varias muertes y no quería otra.

La pequeña serpiente lo mordió en el pie cuando intentaba agregar un veneno de cobra a la poción, una variedad del filtro de los muertos.

Severus le siseó a la pequeña serpiente y esta siguió mordiéndolo y moviéndose en dirección a la puerta.

Finalmente, Severus se cansó de las mordidas y siguió al ofidio hasta el baño de Myrtle La Llorona. Pocos sabían que el nombre completo de la niña era Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. Fue uno de los primeros misterios que Severus aprendió sobre Hogwarts cuando era un alumno y su baño fue uno de sus escondites para hacer sus experimentos.

—Profesor ¿A que debo el honor de su visita? —.

—No estoy seguro, señorita Warren—A Myrtle le agradaba el profesor. La trataba con respeto a pesar de estar muerta—Estaba siguiendo a una serpiente—.

La pequeña serpiente asomo su cabeza por uno de los lavabos y esperó a que Severus se le uniera. Cuando este la vio y se acercó, la pequeña serpiente siseó algo y el lavabo empezó a moverse, revelando una entrada profunda y oscura.

Severus estaba impresionado. Sospechaba que esta era la entrada a la famosa Cámara de los Secretos y la voz de Myrtle se lo confirmó—Tenga cuidado profesor, ese lugar es peligroso. De ahí salió lo que me mato y por ahí entro Harry Potter hace años—.

—Descuide, señorita Warren. Contrario al señor Potter, yo tengo de mi lado, dos décadas más de formación en Defensa y Maleficios—Severus agregó algo más, una petición al fantasma—Señorita Warren, le pido por favor que mantenga mi presencia en este lugar como un secreto—.

Myrtle asintió e hizo un ademán de sellar sus labios. Severus asintió y se lanzó al vació donde la pequeña serpiente ya había bajado.

Cuando llegó al final del túnel, decir que no estaba impresionado, era mentir descaradamente. La cueva era enorme y se veía un derrumbe y señales de lucha. Por los fragmentos que había visto en la mente de Harry, era evidente que aquí es donde Lockhart intento desmemoriarlos.

La pequeña serpiente se talló contra sus pies y lo guió hasta la entrada de la cámara y ella siseó algo que Severus supuso, era la clave de entrada. Cuando la puerto se abrió, Severus vio algo que cualquier Slytherin daría una pierna y un brazo por solo estar un segundo ahí. La Cámara de Salazar Slytherin, la infame Cámara de los Secretos. Y ahí, como si hubiera sido recién muerto, estaba un basilisco en perfecto estado de conservación.

El animal exhibía rasguños en sus mortales ojos, los cuales estaban destrozados. Ese debió haber sido Fawkes. Severus observo el veneno que goteaba de los colmillos de la bestia y lo supo, ese era el ingrediente que haría de su poción un éxito.

Unas gotas de veneno de basilisco y Albus parecería muerto para todos los efectos, incluso engañando a los hechizos de diagnóstico. Afortunadamente, Fawkes le había donado lágrimas y tenía un vial de sangre de unicornio dada libremente, de forma que podía elaborar un antídoto a su “mortal” poción.

Las siguientes dos horas, Severus las pasó recolectando tantas partes de basilisco como pudo y las fue enviando a su laboratorio con algunos hechizos de destierro. Una vez que acabó con la bestia, la incendió y recolectó las cenizas resultantes de la piel, dejando solo los huesos y los colmillos que no pudo retirar de la serpiente.

Hablando de serpientes, la pequeña serpiente se había desaparecido y Severus estaba seguro de que seguramente estaría ya unida a sus hermanas en la esfera.

Salió de la cámara, se despidió de Myrtle y estaba saliendo del baño cuando escuchó unos pasos. Se ocultó rápidamente en las sombras y observó a Malfoy entrar en el baño y comenzar a sollozar, para luego caer en un llanto desgarrador.

Severus estaba dividido, por que sabía que el niño necesitaba desahogarse de todo su estrés y temor. Myrtle fue mejor consolándolo y parecía que habían estado hablando previamente, por la familiaridad con que Myrtle le contestaba. Le recordó un poco a cuando ella lo apoyo con sus pociones y sus quejas sobre los Merodeadores. Ella comprendía perfectamente lo que era ser víctima de los abusadores.

Severus escuchó otros pasos, pero Draco no y Severus vio con horror el momento en que Draco atacó a Harry y empezaron un duelo. Draco lanzó una Imperdonable que erró su blanco y Harry lanzó un hechizo que Severus conocía bien. Severus palideció cuando el maleficio dio de lleno en el blanco y Draco Malfoy fue tasajeado por su creación.

Harry también palideció y estaba intentando ayudar al chico que recién había maldecido. Severus salió de las sombras y miró de forma cruel a Harry, intentando que se fuera y lo dejara trabajar. Harry se congelo solo unos instantes mientras Severus curaba las heridas del rubio y salió corriendo. Severus alcanzó a ver destellos de la mente del chico y este iba a esconder su libro.

El libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

Draco estaba recuperándose y luego de meterle pociones hasta decir basta, el niño empezó a respirar normalmente y Severus alteró su memoria de forma que no recordará que hechizo uso Harry en él. Más no podía hacer sin despertar sospechas.

Potter negó tener el libro como se esperaba y Severus observó que el muchacho estaba conteniéndose mucho para no llorar.

Harry no era un asesinó, él simplemente era idiota. Uso un hechizo sin saber sus efectos, actuando por el impulso de idiotez propio de su Casa.

Severus hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, estaba seguro. Abrazó a Harry y este, sin saber cómo, sintiéndose seguro, empezó a llorar en los brazos de su profesor. Lloró por muchos motivos, por lo que le hizo a Draco, por la ausencia de sus padres, por toda la presión que Dumbledore estaba poniendo sobre él, por la profecía que lo había condenado, y sobre todo, por que estaba confundido de sentirse tan seguro en los brazos de alguien que supuestamente lo odiaba.

Harry, haciendo gala del valor (impulso de idiotez, según Severus) de Gryffindor, en medio de sus sollozos, levantó su cara hacia su maestro y lo besó.

Harry no había olvidado ese beso hace semanas. No les contó nada a sus amigos, aunque Luna le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que todo saldría bien. Harry estaba sintiendo cosas por Severus Snape, de todas las personas.

El besó fue casto por un segundo antes de que Severus procediera a devorar la boca juvenil y Harry gimió en el beso, arqueándose ante el abrazo posesivo de Severus. Los sollozos habían parado y en su lugar, había sonidos de chupeteo de sus besos.

Cuando pararon, Harry se veía ruborizado y excitado, Severus tuvo problemas en recobrarse, pero finalmente, la razón se impuso—Detención, Potter—.

Harry estaba sorprendido, era como si el hombre no hubiera sentido nada, pero si lo había hecho. ¡lo había besado de vuelta! —Lagrimas asomaron a su rostro, pero Harry las contuvo y asintió sencillamente a su profesor y salió de su oficina.

En cuanto Harry salió de la oficina, Severus rompió en llanto, frustrado, furioso consigo mismo por su falta de control. Rompió varios frascos antes de calmarse completamente.

No podía darse el lujo de sentir nada. No si quería que Harry siguiera con vida.

* * *

La sexta serpiente apareció la noche en que los mortífagos entraron por fin a Hogwarts. Albus había aceptado usar el plan de Severus, dándoles una ventaja sobre Voldemort. Severus reviviría al director cuando Voldemort lo nombrara director y entonces Albus se escondería en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Severus casi aborta el plan cuando supo que Harry estaría involucrado en la caza de los horrocruxes y que acompañaría a Albus a buscar uno esa noche.

Pero fue peor cuando tuvo que “matar” a Albus frente al chico. Severus podía sentir los sentimientos del muchacho petrificado debajo de la capa invisible.

Cuando Albus “murió” y cayó (Severus había lanzado un hechizo de acolchamiento sin palabras, calculando donde caería Albus), el hechizo de petrificación en Harry se canceló y este salió a buscar a Severus, para hacerlo pagar.

El corazón de Severus se rompía en pedazos mientras veía a Harry intentar maldecirlo con lo peor, sus propios hechizos, al tiempo que intentaba protegerlo.

Finalmente, pudo someterlo y huir, no sin antes darle una última mirada y sabiendo el nombre de los sentimientos que había despertado el chico en él. Se había enamorado de Harry y su corazón sangraba por tener que dejarlo y por el destino incierto del muchacho.

La pequeña serpiente se apareció directo en su bolsillo y Severus no la sintió hasta que estuvo a salvo en los cuarteles del Señor Oscuro. De alguna forma, el árbol y las esferas, lo habían seguido hasta ahí y la sexta esfera, tenía ya a las seis serpientes enroscadas protectoramente a sus huevos.

Severus se rió de la ironía de que el regalo del amor de su vida, fuera quien fuera, lo había guiado a enamorarse de Potter.


	7. Siete Sirenas Nadando

> _En El Séptimo Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…  
> _ _Siete Sirenas Nadando_  
>  _Seis Serpientes Empollando_  
>  _Cinco Snitches De Oro_  
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_  
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_  
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_  
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

La séptima esfera llegó en medio del invierno, pero después de navidad. Severus no sabía exactamente por qué apareció en su mano, justo cuando Potter debía tomar la espada de Gryffindor.

Albus estaba “revivido” (al “morir”, la maldición se desactivo porque “técnicamente” Albus murió y Severus pudo sanarlo) y oculto en el castillo mientras el lobo y el perro estaban escondidos en Grimmauld Place y Harry fue enviado a una cacería de patos por un hombre, supuestamente muerto.

Severus observó como Harry se lanzó al lago y esperó… y siguió esperando. Empezaba a preocuparse, el chico estaba tardando en salir y el agua estaba fría, y con los encantamientos alrededor de la espada…

La esfera apareció en el momento en qué decidió ir a buscar al chico idiota. Sin tener tiempo de analizar su aparición, Severus la metió en su bolsillo y corrió a salvar al muchacho. El agua estaba más helada que el clima afuera.

Severus observó que a su alrededor había siete sirenas que brillaban como luces de hada y parecían nadar hacía un punto en el fondo. Harry no había alcanzado la espada, algo lo estaba ahogando a centímetros de la espada y Severus se lanzó a rescatar al Gryffindor.

Una vez que arrastró a Harry hacía la superficie, y convocó la espada, los desapareció a ambos en de ahí. Las sirenas habían desaparecido dentro de su esfera.

Una figura pelirroja no sabía si era cierto lo que había visto en el bosque ¿El Murciélago Grasiento había rescatado a su amigo?

* * *

Harry despertó cómodo, seco y cálido en un lugar desconocido. Se veía deprimente pero era mucho mejor que la tienda donde estaban durmiendo él y Hermione. La colcha era cálida aunque de colores oscuros, verde y azul en parches. Linda, a pesar de todo. Severus los había aparecido en su casa de Spinner’s End.

Al lado de la cama donde estaba, estaban sus lentes, el guardapelo y la espada de Gryffindor.

¿Dónde estaba?

Conjurado por su pensamiento, quizás, Severus apareció con una bandeja que traía una taza de té caliente y algo que olía a sopa de pollo.

—Veo que esta despierto, Potter—Harry se levanto de un salto y buscó a tientas la varita de Hermione que llevaba consigo—¿Buscando la varita de la señorita Granger? —Severus no se inmuto ante la sorpresa de Harry.

—Déjame ir—Harry se obligó a sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía.

Severus levantó una ceja—¿Y por que debería hacer eso? —.

—Déjame ir—Repitió Harry, con el cerebro embotado de pensamientos confusos.

Quería matar al hombre que había asesinado a sangre fría a Dumbledore, que siempre fue un espía para Voldemort y que en general, había sido un verdadero bastardo con él. Pero otra parte de su mente, solo pensaba en lo bien que se veía el hombre sin sus túnicas. Severus estaba vestido de negro, pero a la usanza muggle.

—Lo dejaré ir, una vez que sepa que está en óptimas condiciones de partir. Mientras tanto, le sugiero que coma la sopa y tomé el té—Harry se acercó de frente a Snape, sin darle la oportunidad de atacarlo al darle la espalda y olfateó la sopa y el té—Por Merlín Potter, si quisiera envenenarte, no usaría un veneno con aroma—.

Eso alertó a Harry—Si que eres idiota. Si te quisiera muerto, no te habría sacado de ese lago congelado—.

—¿¡Fuiste tú!? —.

—¿Y quién creyó que fue? ¿Un hada del bosque? —.

Harry se sonrojo—Escuche voces… —.

Eso era algo que no había considerado ¿Harry habría oído a las sirenas que lo guiaron hasta él? —Ridículo Potter, debió ser su cerebro intentando obtener oxígeno. Una alucinación auditiva—Severus investigaría eso más adelante. Debía haber una razón por la cual, Harry parecía poder, al menos, escuchar a las figuras de las esferas… O quizás el chico si había alucinado por la falta de oxígeno.

Harry comió la sopa a sorbos y se bebió el té apenas se entibió. Harry se sentía mejor que en semanas. Si Snape iba a entregarlo a los mortífagos, al menos lo había alimentado y secado antes de torturarlo.

Severus quería rodar los ojos, los pensamientos de Harry eran tan predecibles—Si quisiera entregarlo a los mortífagos, ya lo hubiera hecho. Hice lo que hice por órdenes de Dumbledore—.

La mención del anciano, alimentó la ira que había adormecido los cuidados del hombre en Harry, y esté, sorpresivamente, empezó a golpearlo en el pecho, con rabia, con llanto de estrés contenido.

—¡TU LO MATASTE! ¡LO MATASTE! —Severus no se defendió, necesitaba que el niño creyera esa mentira, al menos hasta que Voldemort estuviera muerto y eso contrajo dolorosamente el corazón de Severus. El destino del joven era morir… por el bien mayor. Maldito Albus y sus frases hechas.

Harry estaba parando su “ataque” y ahora estaba sollozando encima del pecho del profesor. Severus rodeó al muchacho con sus brazos y le ofreció un vago consuelo con ellos. Harry había dejado de llorar y suspiró, cansado.

Severus bajó su rostro hacía el adolescente y observó que Harry lo estaba mirando, lagrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —.

—Albus estaba muriendo… debiste ver su mano este año, marchitándose… era la maldición extendiéndose. Si lo mataba, eso me elevaría en las filas de Voldemort y me daría el cargo de director. He protegido a los niños tanto como puedo—.

—Yo… no preguntaba por eso—Dijo Harry, removiéndose incómodo pero sin salirse del abrazo del profesor.

—¿Entonces a qué te referías? —Severus ni siquiera había notado, ni Harry había notado, que no se estaban refiriendo a sí mismos en términos de usted.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —Harry ahora era de color escarlata, pero se forzó a si mismo a sostenerle la mirada al hombre que había estado plagando sus pensamientos, desde aquella fatídica noche en la torre de astronomía.

Severus sonrió, por que a pesar de todo, la respuesta a esa pregunta, era tan simple como respirar.

—¿Por qué crees Harry? —Severus sencillamente poso sus labios sobre los del chico.

El beso fue tierno y pausado, casto, podría decirse. Sus bocas reconociéndose como si hubieran nacido uno para el otro. Un gemido surgió de ambos, levantando todas sus restricciones y enviándoles uno contra el otro, devorándose.

Harry volvió a sentir ese anhelo, esa pausa en el tiempo. En ese espacio, solo existía Severus. El beso pasó de suave a pasional y Harry apenas registró cuando ambos llegaron a la cama, apenas respirando por la intensidad de sus caricias.

Severus desvistió a Harry despacio, tomándose su tiempo de observar al chico que una vez había odiado y ahora amaba. Ya ni siquiera le importaba como sucedió, solo sabía que necesitaba a Harry como al aire.

El cuerpo del joven se estaba revelando como la más magnífica visión de piel cremosa y cabello de ébano, sus ojos brillantes como joyas y sus lentes descartados a un lado de la cama. Severus lo tendió cuidadosamente y se deleitó en el rubor que cubría a su joven amante.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban con amor y lujuria. Harry ahora sabía que estaba enamorado de Severus, esos pocos besos que habían compartido, habían significado más para Harry que los de Cho y Ginny. De hecho, Harry ahora sabía que había empezado a andar con Ginny por que se sintió rechazado por Severus esa última ocasión.

Severus fue descubriendo su cuerpo ante la mirada hambrienta de Harry, dejando a Harry admirar al hombre que estaba por compartir su cuerpo. Las cicatrices que tenía, rompían lo que debió haber sido una piel lisa, pálida. A la luz de las velas de la casa, la piel de su amante parecía ser alabastro en vez de cera, como había pensado hace ya tantos años.

Severus ahora también estaba desnudo, se tendió encima de Harry, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y el contacto de ambas pieles elevó la temperatura en la habitación. Harry dejó que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo del mayor, tocando cada cicatriz con afecto. Este hombre era tan valiente y atractivo, y lo deseaba.

Volvieron a besarse al tiempo que se acariciaban. Severus besaba cada resquicio de piel que quedaba a su alcance mientras Harry gemía bajo las atenciones del mayor, pero pronto fue insuficiente para ambos. Severus volteó a Harry, quién estaba de espaldas al colchón y dejó su trasero a su merced. Harry no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, cuando una lengua sensual y húmeda empezó a lamer su esfínter, penetrandolo con la lengua.

_“¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Merlín!”_

Severus estaba deleitándose en el sabor de Harry y a la vez, humedeciendo la entrada en la que ansiaba conocer la gloria. Empezó metiendo un dedo con cuidado y Harry simplemente gimió al tiempo que sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza. El segundo dedo acompañó a su hermano y empezaron a moverse en su interior. El tercero dolió un poco, pero Harry sabía que era solo el preludio de algo bastante más grande. Había visto el miembro del hombre, en cuanto Severus se puso frente a él, ya desnudo y, a pesar del tamaño, ansiaba sentirlo en su interior.

Cuando los dedos de Severus salieron de él, Harry se volteó y tomó inmediatamente aquel miembro en su boca y empezó a disfrutar del sabor salado de Severus, lamiendo, chupando, necesitando sentir aquel falo de carne en su boca, tanto como en su esfínter. Fue el mismo Severus quien tuvo que pararlo. La boca de Harry se sentía demasiado bien y no quería venirse antes de poder entrar en él.

Harry fue tendido de nuevo en el colchón y con parsimonia y mucho cuidado, Severus colocó a Harry con las piernas abiertas, poniéndose en medio de ellas y alineando su miembro con la trabajada entrada.

Harry sintió que lo partían en dos cuando el pene de Severus empezó a empujar dentro de él, pero aguanto los gemidos que intentaban abandonar sus labios. Quería llegar a las últimas consecuencias con Severus.

Finalmente, Severus estaba dentro en su totalidad. Estaban conectados tan íntimamente como podían y las emociones se agolpaban en los corazones de ambos. Un oasis de paz en medio de la tempestad que los rodeaba. Severus entonces empezó a moverse.

Los movimientos de vaivén estaban llevándolos lenta e inexorablemente al paraíso. Harry estaba al límite, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría llorar de alegría y Severus sentía que algo lo estaba aplastando por dentro, un afecto largamente olvidado.

Fue demasiado para ambos y cuando alcanzaron juntos la gloria, el orgasmo los conecto a un nivel que creían imposible, fundiéndolos en un abrazo que por momentos los difumino uno en el otro. Ambos colapsaron en el abrazo del otro y se entregaron a más besos mientras sus cuerpos regresaban a su estado normal. Durmieron apenas una hora, ya que ambos sabían que debían regresar a la realidad.

Harry no quería irse, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, y Severus no quería dejar ir al Gryffindor, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

Al final, luego de vestirse y darle a Harry la espada, Severus los regresó a ambos al lago congelado, no sin antes besar a su amante. Harry no sabía que pensar de todo, pero sabía que no se arrepentía de haberle dado su virginidad al hombre.

Había sido lo más hermoso que le había pasado en su vida. Cuando llegó al campamento, se topó con que Ron había regresado, y su amigo no lo veía a los ojos. Harry supuso que estaba avergonzado de haber huido. Ron sabía por la cara de su amigo, que Severus Snape había tomado la virginidad de su amigo.. eso significaba que Harry estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

Meses después, Harry estaba dispuesto a matar cuando vio el líquido carmesí, brotar del cuello de su amado, mientras este solo alcanzó a pedirle dos cosas, que tomara sus recuerdos y que lo mirara a la cara.

Harry no pudo negarse a ninguna. Le dio una última mirada al hombre que amaba, transmitiéndole todo el amor que pudo, Severus sonrió, cerró sus ojos y no los volvió a abrir. Severus solo lamentaba mucho no haber encontrado la forma de lograr que Harry viviera.

* * *

Viendo los recuerdos del hombre, Harry se enteró que él era un horrocrux y dado que todo lo que amaba, ya le había sido arrebatado, fue a enfrentar su destino.

Cuando encontró al Ejército de Dumbledore, siendo liderado por Neville… y un muy vivo Dumbledore, Harry le reclamó por su engaño y luego de ver los recuerdos de Severus, busco a Dumbledore para abofetearlo.

Por mentirle, por manipularlo y por haber jugado tanto con las emociones y la culpa de su amado. Harry vació todo lo que sentía, momentos antes de ir a entregar su vida en nombre de todos aquellos que debían vivir.

Cuando la luz verde enfermiza lo golpeó, Harry solo sintió paz. Pronto se reuniría con Severus.


	8. Ocho Elfos Limpiando

> _En El Octavo Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…_   
>  _Ocho Elfos Limpiando_   
>  _Siete Sirenas Nadando_   
>  _Seis Serpientes Empollando_   
>  _Cinco Snitches De Oro_   
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_   
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_   
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_   
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

La octava esfera no se apareció ante Severus, sino ante dos elfos, meses antes de la batalla final. La esfera traía una nota de que debía ser entregada cuando el Señor Oscuro desapareciera, a Severus Snape.

Winky y Dobby, los dos elfos ante los que apareció, la guardaron. Winky, sabiendo de lo que era capaz Voldemort, rompió uno de los códigos más altos de los elfos… le robó a uno de sus amos. Más específicamente, al director Snape.

Winky robo varios viales con los ingredientes más raros de la colección del director, sangre de unicornio dada libremente y lagrimas de fénix, donadas por Fawkes.

La elfina los había visto. 8 pequeños elfos le susurraban lo que debía hacer, y le juraban que estaba bien, que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto. Winky no les dijo a los otros elfos lo que veía, podrían creer que se debía a la cerveza de mantequilla. Winky se cuidó mucho de no hablar sobre los mini-elfos.

La pobre Winky dudaba sobre si robarle o no al amo director Snape, pero los pequeños elfos, a manera de ángeles o demonios en su hombro, la instaban a continuar. Fawkes mismo, la descubrió mientras sustraía los viales, pero para asombro de Winky, con una mirada silenciosa, el fénix le dio a entender a la elfina que él cuidaría su secreto.

Los pequeños elfos la guiaron meses después hasta Dobby, cuando Harry Potter estaba cavando una tumba para él. Winky usó su magia para crear un duplicado y agarró el cuerpo, aparentemente inerme de Dobby.

Cuando Winky lo tuvo a resguardo en Hogwarts, le dio varias gotas de sangre de unicornio a Dobby y espero, la sangre de unicornio podía darle vida porque aún tenía algo de ella en su cuerpo. Cuando el elfo se levantó y empezó a sangrar por la herida hecha por Bellatrix, Winky le dio lágrimas de fénix y Dobby se desmayó, pero estaba a salvo. Y vivo.

Unos meses después, cuando la batalla estalló alrededor del castillo, Winky le ordenó a Dobby ir a proteger a los niños y ella siguió las órdenes de los pequeños elfos invisibles para todos, excepto ella y llegó hasta la Cabaña de los Gritos, donde el director Snape estaba al borde de la muerte.

Winky les hizo caso a los elfitos, sobre qué el director todavía podía ser salvado y deslizó dos viales enteros en su garganta, uno de sangre de unicornio y el otro de lagrimas de fénix. Una bocanada buscando aire desesperadamente, le indico a Winky que el director estaba bien y lo llevó de vuelta a sus habitaciones y selló la habitación, para protegerlo hasta que fuera el momento.

Winky entonces espero, los elfitos le decían que todo iba a acabar pronto, y así fue. Harry Potter se levantó de entre los muertos y Voldemort fue reducido a cenizas. Harry Potter colapso luego de eso.

Winky entonces volvió a escuchar las voces de los elfitos, diciéndole que estuviera ahí cuando el amo Harry despertara y que lo llevara con el director Snape.

Harry despertó e intentó ir a la Cabaña de los Gritos para recuperar el cuerpo de Snape y sus amigos se lo impidieron. Harry se negó a hablar con nadie hasta que lo dejaran ir.

Entonces llegaron otros a convencerlo de que debía permanecer en la enfermería, los profesores, la familia Weasley, incluso el no-tan-muerto director Dumbledore, pero Harry se negó a seguirle hablando a ninguno de ellos.

Entonces Winky apareció, lo tomó de la mano y simplemente lo guió hasta la habitación sellada del director. Harry no supo por que se dejó guiar por Winky, pero se sentía bien seguirla. La magia de la elfina impidió que alguien más los siguiera, dejando a bastantes magos enojados y a un Dobby algo perplejo, Winky estaba comportándose extraño, pero Dobby sentía que era lo correcto y contuvo a los magos cuando la magia de Winky se desvaneció.

Los pequeños elfos instaban a Winky a seguir, diciéndole que su misión estaba por acabar. Winky continuó y supo que los elfos no se habían equivocado cuando Harry Potter soltó un grito de alegría y se tiró encima del dormido director Snape mientras lo besaba por todo el rostro, llorando lagrimas de alivio y alegría.

El director despertó y le dijo al chico que se calmara. Una vez pasado el susto, ambos hombres unieron sus labios en un beso cariñoso y Winky se fue de ahí, mientras los elfitos le agradecían su ayuda y le pidieron un último favor, que apareciera la esfera en las habitaciones de Severus Snape al día siguiente.

Los elfitos desaparecieron y Winky obedeció la última orden.

La octava esfera encontró a Severus cuando Harry salió a gritarle otro poco a Albus y a abrazar a Winky por revivir a Dobby y asegurarle que no sería castigada por haber sustraído los viales del laboratorio de Snape. Winky había ido a contar su historia, pero no dijo por qué había hecho todo, solo dijo que era lo correcto.

Snape sospechaba que había más en la historia, pero no dijo nada. Ahora tenía una esfera con 8 elfos domésticos que estaban limpiando y barriendo la nieve dentro de ella.


	9. Nueve Ladies Danzando

> _En El Noveno Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…_  
>  _Nueve Ladies Danzando_  
>  _Ocho Elfos Limpiando_  
>  _Siete Sirenas Nadando_  
>  _Seis Serpientes Empollando_  
>  _Cinco Snitches De Oro_  
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_  
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_  
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_  
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Severus Snape estaba recuperándose de sus heridas en su hogar. El castillo había sido restaurado a su gloria… casi. Había muros que no pudieron ser reparados y tuvieron que rehacerse y en general, todos sabían lo que había pasado en sus paredes.

Snape fue exonerado de sus “crímenes”, ya que en vista de que Albus fue quién le ordenó casi todos ellos, la culpa recayó en Dumbledore, pero viendo que Voldemort ya no existía, el mayor castigo que enfrentó fue ser colocado de nuevo como profesor, tomando el lugar de Minerva y Minerva fue colocada como directora de Hogwarts.

Albus no apelo el castigo, sabiendo que Harry tenía razón y le tomaría mucho tiempo recuperar la confianza de su gente, pero determinado a hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Aberforth había tenido que tomarlo bajo su tutela por órdenes del ministerio y en general, el mundo estaba retomando el cauce.

Harry no quiso regresar al castillo y llevaba un mes en la casa de Severus, cuidándolo. Ambos hombres habían hablado largo y tendido y habían decidido darse una oportunidad y llevar su relación con calma. Harry había ido a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando colapsó y se desmayó en la cocina. Severus, que estaba ya más fuerte, fue a auxiliarlo tan rápido como pudo y lo levitó hasta el sillón antes de llamar a Poppy con urgencia a Hogwarts.

Poppy llegó inmediatamente a la casa de Severus y empezó a examinar a Harry. Ninguno de sus hechizos revelaba que estaba mal con el joven, lo único diferente con el muchacho respecto a otras ocasiones, es que parecía haber ganado algo de peso.

Poppy nunca descartaba nada, así que ejecutó un hechizo de diagnostico dedicado a una sola respuesta muy específica. Salió positivo.

—Estará bien, Severus—Dijo Poppy, sabiendo la relación entre ambos hombres.

—¿Qué tiene Poppy? —.

—Parece que el señor Potter pronto será mad… padre… —Severus levantó una ceja—Quiero decir que esta embarazado—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede estar embarazado! ¡Es un hombre! —Severus se sorprendió.

—Severus Snape, para ser tan letrado, a veces olvidas las leyendas en favor de otra información. Los embarazos masculinos están perfectamente documentados, pero como leyendas. Nunca se supo de un caso, solo rumores y dichos, pero teóricamente es posible. Nuestra magia, como magos, hace posibles muchas maravillas ¿Por qué el darle a un varón la facultad de traer vida, debería sorprendernos? —.

Severus ya no estaba registrando casi nada de lo que dijo Poppy, tomó la lista de pociones que le dio y lo único que si registro bien, fue que Harry tendría alrededor de 6 meses de embarazo. Estaban a mediados de junio y la única vez que compartieron sus cuerpos fue justo en el cumpleaños de Severus, el 9 de enero.

Dudaba que el joven hubiera conocido o estado con alguien más y además, todos los besos que se daban por toda la casa, a pesar de que aún no habían vuelto a tener intimidad, le decían que Harry estaba tan enamorado de él, como él de Harry. Ese era su bebé.

Severus se llevó al Gryffindor a su cama y luego de acostarlo, se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a reflexionar sobre las cosas.

Severus aún tenía contraindicado el alcohol, pero tenía ganas de beber hasta perder la consciencia. Tenía dudas que lo asaltaban sobre su nuevo papel de padre ¿Harry aún querría estar con él? una cosa era estar enamorados y otra, formar una familia ¿Lo haría bien? Harry seguro sería un buen padre, pero él no lo sabía, no quería ser un clon de Tobías.

¿Y el mundo mágico? De por sí, que Harry decidiera vivir con él para cuidarlo, había desatado muchas protestas, siendo las más encarnecidas, las de Albus y las de Molly (Black simplemente le grito que estaba loco y se fue), ambos aludiendo a la edad y muchas cosas, pero Harry los cortó en seco. A Albus le dijo que él no tenia derecho a ordenarle, no más. Y Molly, a Molly le dijo que la amaba como una madre, pero que recordara que todos los hijos crecen y se van, y sobre todo, que él podía decidir perfectamente a quién quería en su vida.

Hermione intento decirles algo, pero curiosamente, Ronald la detuvo y dijo que era decisión de Harry y debían respetarla. Eso fue curioso, para Harry y Severus. Sonaba como si Ron Weasley supiera algo sobre ellos y ambos estaban seguros de que nadie sabía lo que había entre ellos además de Winky, la cual seguía siendo un misterio como se enteró, aunque Severus sospechaba de 8 figuras de elfos miniatura, y Poppy, que era demasiado perceptiva.

Severus estaba pensando en como alejarse de la vida del Gryffindor y permitirle hacer una vida normal, sin un hombre 20 años mayor y amargado, cuando se apareció frente a él, la novena esfera, justo en la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba sentado Severus frente a una taza de té, ahora fría.

Severus no se asombró, cada que tenía una dicotomía importante, estas malditas esferas llenas de nieve y criaturas, aparecían, así que solo se resignó a su destino, cuando las vio… 9 niñas, vestidas con vestidos antiguos, largos y vaporosos, como damitas de sociedad, bailando y todas idénticas.

Eran, todas ellas, la viva imagen de Lily en plata y oro.

Severus parpadeó, ¿Era ese bebé la hija de Harry que vio cuando se le revelaron las Snitches? Si eso era así, entonces… esta pequeña, esa pequeña imagen de Lily, era su hija.

—¿Lily? —Las pequeñas pararon su danza y se formaron frente a él e hicieron una reverencia—¿Eres mía pequeña? —Las nueve pequeñas asintieron con una sonrisa y sus trazos de oro y plata se desdibujaron y sus figuras se colorearon, revelando un vestido en verde y negro con toques de rojo, un cabello negro en bucles y unos ojos negros con un toque de verde, como ópalos iridiscentes.

Severus quería llorar, pero solo dejó escapar dos lagrimas de felicidad. Él tendría una pequeña, una princesa—Te amo princesa, esperare por ti—Las nueve pequeñas le hicieron otra reverencia, volvieron a sus colores oro y plata, y entraron en la esfera.

Cuando Harry se despertó, Severus le reveló el diagnóstico de Poppy y Harry, se desmayó de nuevo.

Horas después, Harry estaba abrazado y llorando en el pecho de Severus, contento de que su pequeña estuviera bien y odiándose por haberla puesto en peligro cuando fue a enfrentar a Voldemort.

Varios besos después, Severus le aseguro que él no tenía culpa, ya que no podía haber sabido que estaba portando un regalo tan hermoso.

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor, asegurándose mutuamente que se amaban en cada caricia.


	10. Diez Lores Saltando

> _En El Décimo Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…_   
>  _Diez Lores Saltando_   
>  _Nueve Ladies Danzando_   
>  _Ocho Elfos Limpiando_   
>  _Siete Sirenas Nadando_   
>  _Seis Serpientes Empollando_   
>  _Cinco Snitches De Oro_   
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_   
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_   
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_   
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Decir que la noticia del embarazo del Salvador no fue una telenovela, era ser un mentiroso… fue peor. Ni siquiera había que echar un vistazo a los periódicos para saber la clase de artículos publicados alrededor. Lo peor en opinión de Harry no fueron los medios, sino sus propios amigos y la poca familia que le quedaba (Aunque había unas pocas excepciones).

Black, para empezar, amenazó con repudiar a Harry si no se separaba de Severus. Remus contuvo como pudo a Black y se disculpó con Harry y le dijo que no se preocupara, que eventualmente entraría en razón.

Severus no volvió a dejar que Black estuviera cerca de Harry.

Ronald Weasley, simplemente llegó con una manta de bebé y se la entregó a Harry. Era la manta de bebé de Ron. Cuando el pelirrojo le explico lo que era, Harry estalló en llanto y abrazó al menor de los Weasley mientras este lo tranquilizaba y le daba una mirada a Severus de “Dáñalo y te matare”, pero en el fondo de esa mirada, estaba la aceptación muda de que su mejor amigo, amaba al murciélago grasiento y eso estaba bien para Ron.

Severus aceptó la ofrenda de paz.

Winky y Dobby llegaron un día y ofrecieron sus servicios como niñeras, diciendo que los amos necesitaría ayuda para los bebés. Severus no preguntó como habían llegado a esa conclusión los elfos, tomando en cuenta la inusual ayuda de aquellas esferas de nieve, así que ambos elfos fueron ligados a su familia.

Harry estaba a días de terminar su embarazo y ya había habido una variedad agridulce de visitas, desde Molly que no veía con buenos ojos que vivieran sin casarse hasta Remus (sin Black esta vez) que le daba su bendición a Harry y a la bebé. Severus aseguraba que sería una niña y nadie le cuestionaba porque creía eso.

Luna Lovegood llegó con obsequios para la bebé (ella también creía firmemente que sería una niña) y Albus llegó con un dragón morado de peluche a manera de una bandera blanca. Harry había aceptado empezar a conocerlo otra vez, al igual que Severus, y estaban reconstruyendo su dañada relación. Un paso a la vez.

Fue Albus quién le hizo notar a Severus la necesidad de comprar otra casa, ya que donde vivían no sería adecuada a medida que creciera la niña. En esto, Severus tuvo que darle la razón y empezó a buscar una casa para él y su familia.

Estaba revisando los catálogos que le habían enviado de Gringotts cuando Harry lo llamó desesperado desde la sala… había roto la fuente.

El caos cundió y una túnica negra revoloteo con un Harry en dolor y una maleta hechizada siguiéndolos a través del flu hasta la enfermería de Hogwarts. Habían decidido previamente con Poppy, que Harry sería atendido en Hogwarts, donde la prensa no podía colarse subrepticiamente. No con las barreras reforzadas y con anti-animagos (cof, cof, Skeeter, cof, cof).

Lillian Snape-Potter llegó al mundo con dos sonrientes magos que la veían como si fuera la cosa más perfecta de la creación.

Severus entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaban bastantes cosas no-mágicas como el talco para bebés y quiso golpearse a si mismo por haberlo olvidado. Le pidió a Poppy que cuidara unas horas a Harry y su bebé y se fue por flu hasta su casa en Spinner’s End.

De ahí, se apareció hasta una ciudad cercana más boyante que Cokeworth, y mientras maldecía las filas hasta el cajero de la farmacia, observó un tablón de anuncios y miró varias hojas de casas vendiéndose en esa ciudad. Una le llamó la atención y arrancó la hoja.

Cuando regresó a Hogwarts y en vista de que Harry y Lily seguían dormidos, empezó de nuevo a hojear los catálogos de casas que había enviado Gringotts. Eran casas hermosas pero no eran ni de cerca lo que quería.

La novena esfera apareció encima de la hoja de la casa muggle que Severus había visto en la farmacia y diez figuras de niños vestidos a la usanza antigua y cada uno idéntico al otro, estaban saltando alrededor de la hoja.

Severus, cada vez más acostumbrado a esta extraña forma de magia, supo que esa era LA CASA y que ese niño sería su segundo hijo.

Mientras Harry se recuperaba del parto y una caravana de amigos lo visitaba, incluyendo un Black bastante regañado (Con una disculpa a regañadientes hacía Severus y Harry) y un Remus bastante satisfecho de haber proporcionado ese castigo, ambos llegaron con presentes para la niña. Black se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio y Severus gruñó, sabiendo que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Black fuera una adición permanente de su pequeña familia.

Por fortuna, el Lobo parecía haber adquirido una columna vertebral en algún punto y tenía bastante domesticado al perro. Irónico.

Severus aprovechó las constantes visitas de familiares y con la ayuda del clan Weasley, liderados por Ron, quién parecía haber aceptado inmediatamente a Severus en la familia, la casa quedó lista para cuando Harry fuera dado de alta.

* * *

Harry se enamoró de su nueva casa en cuanto la vio, la perfecta casita “de jengibre” y pensó que los columpios y la pequeña laguna, apenas de un pie de profundidad, eran perfectas para la bebé, ya que conforme creciera, tendría donde jugar.

Harry ya podía imaginar la casa cuando llegara la primera nevada, y la perfecta estampa navideña hogareña que tendría.

Estaban a mediados de septiembre y la vida se veía bien en ese momento para la pequeña familia Snape-Potter.


	11. Once Escoceses Cantando

> _En El Onceavo Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…_   
>  _Once Escoceses Cantando_   
>  _Diez Lores Saltando_   
>  _Nueve Ladies Danzando_   
>  _Ocho Elfos Limpiando_   
>  _Siete Sirenas Nadando_   
>  _Seis Serpientes Empollando_   
>  _Cinco Snitches De Oro_   
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_   
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_   
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_   
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Harry estaba feliz. Su hija estaba creciendo maravillosamente y ya tenía seis meses. Él y Severus estaban bien y en general, su vida estaba encausada. Iba a tomar sus EXTASIS en el ministerio dentro de 3 meses y Severus era buen maestro cuando se aplicaba a la tarea de no desesperarse.

Harry estaba seguro de que pasaría sus EXTASIS sin problema.

Sus amigos estaban aceptando su relación con Severus, más o menos. Hermione aún pensaba que él era bastante grande para Harry y Sirius todavía le gruñía, pero todos adoraban a Lily. Harry escogió a Remus como padrino de Lily. Severus le gruño a Remus pero aceptó la decisión de Harry.

Todo parecía estar bien.

* * *

Severus estaba nervioso. Había una pregunta rondando su cabeza desde hace tiempo. Estaba enamorado de Harry, pero a veces, pensaba en aquella persona que se suponía, era el amor de su vida. Las esferas no revelaban nombres, solo que aquella persona existía.

Entonces, Severus estaba pensando en formalizar con Harry y casarse, pero esa pequeña semilla de duda lo carcomía.

¿Qué sucedería con aquella otra persona? Las esferas no decían nada sobre la otra persona, la nota fue clara, lo ayudarían a él en un momento de necesidad, no a quién se las envió.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras envasaba una poción que enviaría a un cliente (Severus había iniciado un negoció de pociones por envió de lechuza), y Hedwig, que sobrevivió soló porque Harry logró enviar un _Protego_ sin varita a tiempo, ya estaba lista para que le ataran la botella, cuando un lobo plateado se apareció en su campo de visión.

_“Harry en San Mungo, se desmayó, ven pronto”._

Se suponía que Harry iba a tomar sus EXTASIS ese día, y debía haberlos terminados hace una hora. Había quedado de almorzar con el lobo y Black antes de regresar a casa y él tenía a la pequeña Lily bajo un Hechizo de Monitoreo mientras tomaba una siesta.

Ató la botella a la pata de Hedwig y la envió en su camino, mientras cargaba a su pequeña y se iba por flu a San Mungo.

Cuando atravesó las llamas verdes, se encontró en la sala de recepción del Hospital Mágico y ahí estaban los dos canes, Black le gruño y Lupin suspiró.

—Severus, Harry está en observación—Dijo Lupin. Black inmediatamente tomó a la pequeña y empezó a hablarle con voz idiota mientras Lupin le explicaba a Severus la situación.

Al parecer, Harry ya había acabado los exámenes y estaban todos en un restaurante muggle para almorzar, cuando Harry olió el café recién hecho que le ofrecía el mesero y corrió al baño a vomitar y se desmayo al salir de ahí.

Severus se relajó. Sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Familiares del señor Potter? —Llamó una sanadora—Ya pueden verlo—.

Los tres hombres se movilizaron, Lily en los brazos de Black y llegaron hasta la cama de Harry donde una sanadora estaba dándole a Harry los hallazgos de sus análisis.

—¡Sev! —La sonrisa de Harry era tan grande como un sol—¡Tendremos otro bebé! —.

—Será un niño—Declaró sin más, Severus, dándole un casto beso a Harry.

Esa noche, mientras Harry y la bebé dormían, Severus miraba al techo sin poder dormir y fue a la cocina a tomar una taza de té.

La onceava esfera apareció y a su alrededor había once escoceses que se parecían a una versión masculina de McGonagall cantando “Drunken Sailor”. Severus les llamó la atención.

—Hey, si van a cantar, canten algo más familiar—.

Entonces las pequeñas figuras empezaron a cantar villancicos, “Adeste Fideles”, “El Buen Rey Wenceslao”, y “Adornad Vuestra Morada”.

Severus no sabía como callarlos, así que simplemente los ignoro, pero esto no amedrento a los cantores y empezaron a perseguirlo, cantando cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Severus se enojó y les gritó—Cállense, mi familia está durmiendo en la otra habitación—No se callaban—Mi futuro esposo y mi hija están durmiendo ¡Silencio! —Eso los calló y uno a uno se disculparon con una ligera reverencia y entraron a su esfera.

Una vez que retornó el silencio, Severus se maravilló de lo que había dicho en voz alta. _Su futuro esposo._


	12. Doce Magos Hechizando

> _En El Doceavo Día De Navidad, Mi Verdadero Amor Me Envió…_  
>  _Doce Magos Hechizando_  
>  _Once Escoceses Cantando_  
>  _Diez Lores Saltando_  
>  _Nueve Ladies Danzando_  
>  _Ocho Elfos Limpiando_  
>  _Siete Sirenas Nadando_  
>  _Seis Serpientes Empollando_  
>  _Cinco Snitches De Oro_  
>  _Cuatro Cervezas De Mantequilla_  
>  _Tres Veelas Francesas_  
>  _Dos Hipogrifos_  
>  _Y Una Perdiz En Un Peral_

* * *

Esta era la quinta joyería que Severus visitaba y no encontraba el anillo perfecto. Harry llevaba ya 4 meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo y Severus quería proponérsele antes de que naciera. La boda podía esperar, pero quería que Harry supiera que él quería unir sus vidas.

Pero la tarea de encontrar el anillo perfecto estaba revelándose bastante difícil. Derrotado, regresó a su hogar donde Harry lo esperaba feliz, ya que salió bastante bien en sus EXTASIS. La cena fue tan familiar, que parecía sacada de alguna estampa navideña, aunque aún faltaban un par de meses.

Severus suspiró complacido por lo bien que se veía su pequeña familia y la pequeña barriguita de Harry, donde estaba su pequeño. Harry quería nombrarlo James, para horror de Severus, pero no se veía a sí mismo, capaz de negarle nada a su amado.

Una vez que estaban todos dormidos, y Severus se revolvía inquieto, finalmente decidió levantarse, se hizo una taza de té y sacó el árbol de su escondite, las 12 esferas estaban colgando de él. La doceava apareció de la nada y ya estaba ahí, pero vacía y al pie del árbol, estaba un pergamino que decía “EL MEJOR CONSEJO DE LA VIDA”.

Si recordaba bien, el consejo no saldría hasta que el árbol estuviera completo, pero eso no podía ser, la esfera estaba vacía. Aún así, Severus abrió el pergamino: _“Solo un tonto busca afuera, lo que siempre ha estado a su lado”._

De repente, Severus quiso golpearse a si mismo contra la pared... muchas veces. El amor de su vida siempre estuvo a su lado. Y aunque estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, saber que Harry era el amor de su vida, hacía todo más especial.

—Sev… —La voz de Harry estaba detrás de él, algo adormilado y frotándose los ojos—¿Qué haces levantado? —.

—Yo…—Severus iba a contestar cuando Harry dijo algo.

—¿Qué haces con un pino de navidad? —Harry observo el adorno y no supo bien el porque se asombró—¡Ese es mi pino!—.

Cuando Severus volteó a la figura tallada, la esfera ahora estaba llena de 12 magos lanzando hechizos de nieve y chispas de colores. Cuando los observó detenidamente, sonrió.

Dentro de la esfera, estaban Harry y él en miniatura, junto con 6 magos adultos y 4 pequeños.

Una chica pelirroja junto con un chico rubio y dos niños (Severus supuso que era Lily y su futuro esposo e hijos), un chico de cabello negro con una chica de cabello negro (su segundo hijo James y su esposa) con un niño de cabello rebelde y finalmente, una pareja de dos hombres de cabello negro con rojo y una niña que se chupaba el dedo mientras jugaba con una varita que lanzaba chispas.

Su familia los estaba observando desde la nieve de la esfera y al pie del árbol, ahora estaba el anillo de la familia Prince. Severus lo tomó, viendo que el anillo de su familia, era perfecto.

—Harry, cásate conmigo—Dijo Severus, volteando a ver a Harry.

—¿Qué? —.

—Cásate conmigo, quiero que seas mi esposo—.

Harry sonrió, ahora bien despierto, lanzándose a los brazos de su futuro esposo—Si, si quiero—.

Luego de algunos besos, ambos magos se fueron a dormir.

Harry bajó a la sala en cuanto Severus se durmió y observo el árbol. Era exactamente el árbol que él había enviado a los 11 años, al _amor de su vida_.

Ahora lo sabía, Severus era el amor de su vida y estaba por retirarse cuando observó un pergamino saliendo de la base del árbol.

Era una carta dirigida a él.

 

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Para Harry Potter,_
> 
> _Querido Harry, siento la tardanza en tu regalo de navidad, pero lo que querías iba a tardar mucho más que una navidad._
> 
> _Espero que lo que te he enviado, sea justamente lo que habías pedido. Te adjunto el dibujo que me enviaste de tu obsequio requerido._
> 
> _Atte, Papá Noel._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry sacó entonces una hoja de papel donde dibujado con crayolas, estaba el dibujo garabateado de una gran familia donde había dos personas que se querían, y muchos hijos y nietos. Dentro del dibujo, estaba escrita la carta de Harry a Papá Noel a los 8 años donde solo tenía una petición.

 

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Querido Papá Noel,_
> 
> _Me llamo Harry y soy muy buen niño (aunque tía Petunia diga que no). Se que no me has traído nada en cada navidad, pero solo quiero pedirte una cosa, pequeña y nunca pediré nada más. ¿Me traerías una familia? Soy huérfano y la familia de mi tía no me quiere. Seguro habrá una familia que me adopte, una con muchos niños, así no notaran uno más. ¿Por favor?_
> 
> _¿Me traerías una familia para navidad?_
> 
> _Atte, Harry Potter_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry estaba lloroso mientras se acariciaba la pequeña pancita donde moraba su segundo hijo, Papá Noel no se había olvidado de él y le había dado el obsequio que quería, una familia propia.


	13. Epílogo

Harry y Severus se casaron un par de meses antes de que naciera James. Harry insistió en ese nombre y Severus era débil ante los deseos del Gryffindor.

Black, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que Severus sería parte permanente de la familia y Lupin tuvo mucho que ver en eso. Al parecer, Black y Lupin eran pareja desde hace un tiempo, siendo Lupin quien regañaba y castigaba a Black con frecuencia, por sus múltiples desplantes.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y en casa, con Kingsley como el oficiante, y había suficientes barreras como para evitar a todo el ministerio y los reporteros. Severus y Harry habían aprendido a ignorar a la prensa, ya que aún con el segundo embarazo de Harry, la prensa seguía atacando su relación, y a sus hijos, llamándolos nombres como abominaciones mortífagas.

Esa fue la única vez que Harry demandó a alguien y El Profeta tuvo que pagar más de 2 millones de galeones como compensación que Harry inmediatamente depósito en Gringotts como un fideicomiso para Lily y James.

Los amigos de Harry ya estaban más acostumbrados a la relación de ambos y habían aceptado que Severus de verdad amaba a Harry, incluso Hermione tuvo que aceptarlo. Ron nunca reveló lo que había visto esa noche cuando Harry casi se ahogó en un lago helado. Ron, como el mejor amigo que era, había decidido que Harry merecía la felicidad, aunque él no estuviera seguro sobre sus decisiones.

Afortunadamente para Ron, Severus resultó un mejor hombre de lo que él pensó y Harry se veía resplandeciente.

Cuando Kingsley los declaro casados, Harry parecía brillar al igual que Severus. Todo mundo podía ver el amor puro entre ambos hombres.

* * *

Severus Jr, Sevvie para Harry, Severus hijo para Severus Sr. nació dos años después de James y se convirtió en la última adición a la familia Snape-Potter. Harry estaba feliz con sus tres niños y cada navidad, sacaban el árbol que había empezado todo.

Cuando empezaron a llegar los novios y novias, Severus pasó un mal rato con Lily y sus prospectos, pero Harry era la voz de la razón y Lillian Snape-Potter finalmente se casó con un mago que satisfizo los altos estándares de ambos padres… que tratara a Lily como a la más preciada joya.

James un día llegó casado. Por fortuna, y luego de que su nuera les fue presentada, ambos padres estaban felices de la elección de James, la joven era graciosa, ingeniosa y mordaz y pudo ganarle en el ajedrez a Severus. Severus la adoro desde ese día.

Sevvie tardó unos años más que sus hermanos en casarse, Lily ya había tenido a sus dos hijos predichos por las esferas y la esposa de James estaba cargando a su pequeño de apenas unos meses de nacido, cuando Sevvie anuncio a todos que era gay durante una navidad y les presento a un chico bastante gótico con el cabello pintado de negro y rojo.

Se habían conocido mientras Sevvie se hacía un tatuaje mágico en su local y habían salido a tomar un café y se convirtió en cena y luego en una noche de pasión. Esa noche de pasión se repitió por espacio de unos meses y finalmente se comprometieron y 6 meses después de haber empezado su relación, decidieron salir del "closet" y decírselos a su familia en nochebuena (para Sevvie) y en año nuevo (para su pareja).

Severus y Harry le dijeron que estaba siendo un idiota al haberles ocultado algo así, considerando que ellos dos también eran hombres y Sevvie confesó que lo que le preocupaba era más bien el estilo de vida bohemio de su novio y que eso fuera lo que no les gustara a ellos. Severus le dijo que mientras fuera feliz, ellos serían felices. Sevvie soltó un suspiró de alivio y su prometido pasó una navidad muy divertida con su nueva familia política.

Un año después de la boda de Sevvie, Severus les entregó un presente navideño especial, una poción de fertilidad masculina patentada, ya que su yerno había estado intentando quedar embarazado sin éxito con otras pociones que surgieron en el mercado luego de conocerse los embarazos de Harry hace años. Un par de meses después, Sevvie y su esposo llegaron a cenar a la casa, con un pastel que decía, “Estamos embarazados”.

Cuando Eileen, la primera nieta de Harry y Severus, anunció el rompimiento de su compromiso, días antes de su boda, Severus decidió regalarle algo especial. Conservaba el catálogo de hace años, donde Harry había escogido el árbol de 12 esferas. Severus investigó y descubrió que ese articulo solo estaba en dos catálogos, el suyo y el de Harry. Severus decidió pedir un árbol en nombre de su nieta.

Un día después, una lechuza le entregó una nota que decía: _“Su petición ha sido aceptada, Señor Snape-Potter, el articulo solicitado esta siendo entregado en este momento a nombre de su nieta, Atte, Papá Noel”._

Severus no estaba sorprendido de saber de quién era la magia (Harry se lo había confesado unos días después de que se comprometieron) que lo había guiado en sus horas más oscuras hacia los brazos de su amor verdadero. Después de todo, navidad es una época de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota al margen:** Aquí acaba el fic especial de navidad. Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> El fic esta inspirado en la canción 12 Days Of Christmas. Esta canción dice diversos regalos que un enamorado envía a su pareja (nunca aclaran si el receptor es hombre o mujer) y cada día se canta el regalo de ese día y los anteriores.


End file.
